


The Love Songs Collection

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Songfic, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots all written to songs, pertaining to Boyd and Grace's relationship - including friendship, subtext and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics used belong to The Pretenders. This is an epilogue for Season 7, Episodes 11 & 12, 'Pieta, Parts 1 & 2'. Major spoilers if you haven't seen that episode.
> 
> \This/ means lyrics. *This* means italics. Format for the whole series.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd headed back to the CCHQ after leaving the mortuary. He felt so desolate, so drained after seeing Luke's body. Boyd couldn't remember ever having cried as much as he had as he cradled his son's lifeless shell to his chest, all of his pain and anguish pouring out in his tears.

As Boyd reached his office, his hand hovered over the door handle. He froze, his mind whirling, and suddenly he turned on his heel and walked across to the other office. To Grace's office.

\Oh, why do you look so sad?  
The tears are in your eyes/

He didn't turn any lights on; he didn't need to. He knew exactly where her couch was, and as he sat down heavily on it, Boyd felt his eyes well up again. But being in this room helped to calm him somewhat, and Grace's words came back to him. He promised her he wouldn't shut her out again, and he wouldn't.

\Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too/

Boyd started as the light on the desk came on, and Grace's face was illuminated. She looked concerned and serious, but before he could say anything, she spoke. "I'm not trying to be pushy; I just thought you might want some company."

"How did you know I'd come back here?" Boyd asked.

Grace smiled. "Because I know you, Boyd."

Boyd just shrugged and made a gesture with his hands, but no words accompanied it. Instead he started to cry again, and Grace let him. She didn't move from her position behind her desk, but just her presence support him.

\When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less/

It was only when Boyd looked up, his eyes red and puffy and full of grief that Grace's resolve cracked. He lifted his hand up slightly, as if reaching out to her, and Grace responded by crossing the room to sit next to him. She took his hand and squeezed. Boyd nodded his thanks, and even managed a weak smile when she handed him a box of tissues.

They sat in silence, and Grace wondered if Boyd needed a nudge. "You can tell me anything, you know," she said quietly. "I won't judge you and it won't go any further. I'm your friend, and I - I love you as such; try not to forget that."

"It might make you think differently of me."

Grace smiled. "I doubt that very much. I've seen the worst of you, remember?"

"Don't remind me," he replied, and she knew Boyd felt ashamed by his actions. He was so vulnerable, and Grace wasn't exactly sure how to handle him.

"You can tell me anything," she repeated, holding his gaze so she was sure he knew she meant it.

\So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now/

Boyd fell silent again. He tilted his head back against the couch, took a deep breath, and then suddenly started talking. He told Grace everything, all the things he should have spoken to her about before now. He even told her that.

\Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well, I'm a lot like you/

He then apologised for crying, which made Grace glare at him. "For God's sake, Boyd, you're only human," she told him. "We all cry, we all get mad…."

"You don't."

"I do with you," she replied, smiling.

Boyd managed a weak replying smile. "I forgot about that."

"Don't let your display of emotion evoke feelings of guilt," Grace said.

"Could you make that sentence any more complicated?"

"What I mean is don't feel guilty for crying, or for feeling angry, or sad. You're allowed to. It's natural, Boyd."

"I know, I - I'm just not used to it."

"Perhaps you should get used to it."

Boyd pulled a face. "It would ruin my reputation."

"What reputation?" Grace asked, unable to help herself.

"The bad one."

Grace smiled. "Ah, that one."

\When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong/

"I don't know what to do, Grace," Boyd admitted. "I was so close to having my son back. I found him, we were talking, and suddenly he's gone."

"Well, you can either throw yourself into work and deny it ever happened," Grace replied. "Or you can take some time off, arrange the funeral, tell your ex-wife what's happened. Deal with the situation. Cry if you want to. Get angry if you need to, just don't hurt anybody, especially yourself."

"What about talking?" Boyd asked.

Grace smiled. "You could do that as well."

He sighed and hung his head. "While the first option is more like what I *want* to do, I think I'll go for option number two."

"Really?" Grace asked, surprised.

Boyd looked at her. "You've had a bad influence on me."

\And when, when the night falls on you  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own/

Grace ignored him. "Without sounding patronising, I'm glad, Boyd. I don't like seeing you upset…."

"Or repressed, depressed, unloved and in denial?" he finished for her.

But Grace shook her head. "You aren't, not any more."

"That's because I listened to you."

"I thought it was because of Sarah."

Boyd shook his head. "She helped, but it was you, Grace, being straight with me. You're the only one who ever is, and I should be the same with you." He looked at her. "I want to talk to you. Professional capacity. I'll pay, book sessions, do the talking thing. I don't trust anyone else."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Grace replied. "It's not that I don't want to, but I might be too involved."

"Please, Grace."

Boyd's voice was so deep and solemn, so earnest that Grace couldn't refuse. "Alright, but we do this properly, okay?"

He smiled at her, the first proper smile she had seen for a while. "Okay."

\I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in unto your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you/

"Good. Now, you can't stay in the office all night, it isn't healthy."

"What do you suggest, Dr. Foley?"

"Do you want to go home?" Grace asked him seriously.

Boyd thought about it, and then shook his head. "Not really. I'd only drink too much and get maudlin."

"Hotel?"

Boyd pulled a face. "Lonely, drinking, maudlin, and it would be expensive."

Grace pursed her lips. "You can use my couch, if you like," she said softly.

He stared at her, wondering if the offer was genuine, wondering what line they would be crossing, and he found himself feeling slightly uneasy about the unknown territory they had wandered in to. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"I asked, so you're not imposing," Grace replied. "I know this isn't done between us, this closeness…."

"I quite like it," Boyd said quietly, his eyes regaining some of their twinkle.

Grace just rolled her eyes, but Boyd saw the corners of her lips twitch slightly as she tried not to smile. "But I think you need someone to keep an eye on you."

Boyd continued to stare at her. "I think you're right."

Grace could only shake her head. "You never cease to surprise me."

"I try."

"You're very trying."

"I'm hurt," Boyd said, attempting to look hurt but failing.

Grace gave a small laugh. "Come on." She stood and tugged him to his feet. "Do you want to call at your house first, pick up some clean clothes and things?"

Boyd nodded. "How much will I need?"

Grace squeezed his hand. "You can stay as long as you want," she told him, correctly reading between the lines. "Just don't expect me to do everything."

"If I do something wrong, can I make it up to you by buying bottles of wine?" Boyd asked, helping Grace into her coat.

"No. You can do housework." She stopped him before they left the office. "I'll look after you, Boyd, but I mean it, I won't do everything. You can grieve, but you still need to keep busy."

Boyd just smiled and took her hand again, squeezing it. "I know, and I'll pull my weight. Thank you, Grace."

"You're welcome," Grace replied. "Someone's got to look after you, haven't they?"

Boyd just nodded. "Yep. You want the job?"

"Not really."

"Temporarily?"

"Maybe."

"Thank you."

"You said that once already."

"I can say it again, can't I?"

"You can, but you don't need to." Grace stopped again. "My car or yours?"

"Yours."

"Okay." They walked again and once they got into the car, Grace turned to Boyd and said, "I'll look after you as long as you want me to. As long as you don't exclude me."

\Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you/

"I promised I wouldn't and I won't," Boyd said quietly, but firmly.

"Good. Shall we go home?"

Boyd smiled. "I'd like that."

FIN


	2. Footprints in the Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Leona Lewis. Set as an epilogue for Episodes 7 & 8, 'Straw Dog, Part 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

When Grace had left the office the night before, she had gone out through the back doors, near the lab. She didn't want to run into anyone; she didn't want to talk about the day she'd had.

*"I won't hurt you, Grace," Charles had said, worrying in his sincerity. "I like you."*

Grace had only glanced at the file Boyd had left her. She was sad that Harry had died, but that part of her life had happened so long ago that she felt the experience belonged to someone else; it could easily have been someone else's life.

After a very fitful night's sleep - Grace would never admit to being so shaken up - she decided to head into the office, figuring that, as it was Sunday, it would be quiet and she would be alone. As strange as it sounded, Grace felt safer at the office. It held remnants and memories of Spencer and Stella, and Felix, and Boyd, of course.

Grace decided that the best way to battle her demons would be to start her write up on the case, and she wanted to begin with the psychological profile of Charles.

But after a while, Grace found she couldn't concentrate. She found her office was too cluttered; it held too many memories of bad times for her. So she gathered her things and moved out into the bullpen, but stopped before she made herself comfortable at either Spencer or Stella's desk. It still didn't feel right. Grace looked around her, and her gaze fell on Boyd's office.

Tentatively, she opened the door and stepped into the room. She was surprised by the immediate sense of calmness washed over her; calm and Boyd did not go together. Settling down at the other side of the desk - not Boyd's, that would have been invading his personal space - Grace got lost in her paperwork.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd entered the building through the back doors, not wanting to be questioned by security as to why he was there on a Sunday. The truth was, he couldn't settle at home. He kept wanting to call Grace, check she was alright, but he didn't want to badger her. God knew he had stuffed up enough with her on the case. Boyd snorted; he felt like he had 'insensitive bastard' tattooed all over his face.

He entered the bullpen and stopped when he saw his office door open. Creeping across the room, Boyd saw Grace with her back to him, hunched over his desk. She appeared to be engrossed in her task, and the last thing he wanted to do was startle her, so he waited until she sat up and stretched.

"Sundays are supposed to be a day of rest," Boyd said very softly. "Or at least that's what you tell me."

Grace turned round, but luckily she didn't seem too startled. "Boyd? What are you -? I'm sorry, I'll move."

"Don't on my account. You look comfy. Besides, it's a big desk." Boyd walked across the room at sat at the other side, leaning back in his chair.

Grace followed his movements with her eyes and once he was settled, she shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"Boyd."

"I was worried about you."

\You walked with me, footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand where I'm going/

"Oh." It was all Grace could say, because that d*id* startle her.

"What are *you* doing here?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I - I felt…better, here," she replied brokenly. "Thought I'd make a start on the paperwork."

Boyd just nodded and didn't question her further. "Well, you can stay if you want. You can help me with my spelling."

\You walked with me when I was all alone  
With so much unknown along the way  
Then I heard you say/

"Just don't expect me to tell you the answers," Grace replied, smiling.

Before he started working, Boyd looked at her and said, "Grace, if you - you know I'm not the most sensitive person on the planet, but I do know how to listen. Sometimes. Surprisingly. So if you want to talk…I'm here."

\I promise you I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand/

Grace smiled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." Unable to bear the intensity of the gaze she found herself enduring, Grace lowered her gaze and started to work again.

But she couldn't concentrate. Again. Not because of what had happened, but because of Boyd's proximity. Even though it was a Sunday, he was still wearing a suit, yet there was something more relaxed about his manner.

Once Grace finally managed to focus on the papers before her instead of the man opposite her, she found the rest of the day seemed to fly by in companionable silence. Boyd left once and returned with lunch from somewhere; Grace thought it prudent not to ask where, or to ask how he knew what her favourite sandwich filling was.

After what must have been hours, but it only felt like minutes, Grace felt a light touch brush the back of her hand.

"Hmm?" she said distractedly, and looked up to see Boyd gazing at her in a way that she could only describe as affectionate.

"Time to go home," he replied softly.

Grace blinked. "Really? What time is it?" She sat up, grimacing at the pain in her back from being hunched over the desk for too long.

"Almost seven."

"Really?" Grace repeated, shocked.

Boyd smiled. "Missing a dinner date?"

"Hardly."

"How about I be that missing date then," he said.

Grace practically glared at him. "Now is not the time to be flirting, Boyd," she warned him.

He leant back in his chair, all traces of his smile gone. "I wasn't, I was being serious. How about you and I have dinner together, as friends. We haven't done that in a very long time, and I feel -" Boyd sighed and leant forward again. "I feel like I haven't been a very good friend, Grace."

Grace sat quietly, absorbing his words and the sincerity of them, toying with wanting company for the sake of it and wanting *his* company. "Your place or mine? No, on second thoughts, mine. You can't cook to save your life." She stood, stretching slightly.

Boyd tried to look hurt. "Ouch, Grace. That was a low blow."

"But true."

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

In the end, Boyd persuaded Grace she wanted a takeaway. Well, it wasn't so much 'persuading'; he just stopped at the Chinese on the way to Grace's house and ordered her favourite dishes, even though Chinese wasn't one of his preferred food choices. Grace didn't fail to notice the gesture.

After they'd eaten and washed up - Boyd threw the cartons away quite successfully - they settled onto the couch with their second bottle of wine. The distance between them wasn't great, but they weren't sat too close that they would be invading each other's personal space.

When Grace started talking, Boyd had to strain to hear her, resulting in him moving closer to her. Her voice was so quiet, the policeman would have sworn she was actually frightened, not an emotion he associated with Grace.

\I see my life flash across the sky  
So many times have I been so afraid/

When Grace started crying, Boyd didn't even hesitate. He put his glass of wine down, prised hers out of her hand and set it on the table too, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her to him.

"It's okay now, Grace," he whispered. "It's okay. We all get like this, even me."

"I feel like such an old lady," she said between sobs. "I feel weak and I hate it."

"You're not weak," Boyd replied firmly. "It takes of courage to admit that you're scared, or that you're wrong. God knows I can't do it. You are a strong woman, Grace. You must be, you work with me."

\And just when I, I thought I lost my way  
You gave me strength to carry on/

Grace gave a watery laugh at his attempt at humour. "That was pathetic."

"I know but it worked," Boyd said, smiling.

"Yes, it did." She sighed. "I need to blow my nose."

"I'll get you a tissue. I don't want you using my shirt."

"Why? Is it clean?"

"You really know how to wound a man," Boyd said, attempting once again to look hurt and failing miserably. He caught the change in Grace's expression and in three quick strides, Boyd was sat back next to her, embracing her fiercely. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. I don't seem to think very often, do I?"

Grace gave him a brief squeeze. "I let you off this once, but don't do it again."

\And when I'm weary, I know you'll be there/

Silence descended again, after Grace had blown her nose, and not on Boyd's shirt. He held her until she stopped crying and her breathing evened out.

"Grace, are you awake?"

"Mmm."

"That doesn't sound like you're awake," Boyd said, more to himself than his companion. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

"S'at n'offer?" Grace asked him sleepily.

Boyd had disengaged himself from her and was now stood up. He looked down at her with an amused expression on his face. "I'm not very good with languages, so I'm afraid I don't know what you just said. I think I'll go for 'no', though. At least not tonight," he added in a low voice.

The policeman studied the half-sleeping form of his profiler for a moment, wondering whether to leave her there or try and move her to the bed. The second option won, only because Boyd knew how uncomfortable couches were to sleep on when the person doing the sleeping was their age.

He winced. 'Their age'. God, he hated getting old. He continued to stare at Grace, but his powers of levitation seemed to be failing him. He sighed.

"If my back goes, Grace, you're getting the hospital and doctor's bills," Boyd muttered, bending and scooping the profiler into his arms.

Surprisingly, the journey from the living room to the bedroom was fairly easy and painless, but as Boyd set Grace gently down and stood up again, he felt his back twinge and he knew he'd pay for his gallantry in the morning, especially as he *would* be sleeping on the couch.

He pulled the duvet over Grace and brushed a few wayward strands of hair off her face. "Good night, Grace," Boyd whispered softly. "I'll be downstairs, okay? Shout if you need anything."

"Stay," Grace said, startling him.

"What?"

"I'm not proposing marriage, Boyd, and I don't want sex," Grace told him firmly, all traces of sleepiness gone from her voice. "I just want to feel safe."

Boyd toyed with the idea for quite a while before caving. "Okay. I don't suppose you've got an extra large T-shirt lying around, have you?"

"No, why?" Grace turned to look at him.

"I'm not sleeping in a shirt. It's uncomfortable," Boyd explained as he took his socks off. His shoes had gone hours ago. "And I'll be sleeping in my shorts."

Grace just shrugged. "Okay."

Boyd suddenly became flustered. "Do you want to change, Grace? I can go and wait in the bathroom until you're…ready."

Grace smiled at him. "Thank you."

Ten minutes later, they were both curled up in bed, Boyd holding Grace loosely, but securely.

"Night, Grace."

"Night, Boyd. And thank you. I appreciate this."

He moved his head and kissed her cheek quite firmly. "It's what friends do, Grace, and we're friends."

"Good friends?"

Boyd squeezed her. "I'd say best friends."

Grace smiled sleepily. "I like that."

\And I can feel you when you say  
I promise you I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand/

FIN


	3. You Are Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace starts to doubt her abilities as a psychologist when she fails to crack a simple case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Josh Groban. Story is set sometime after Season 7, Episodes 11 & 12, 'Pieta, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

The door to Grace's office slammed shut and a moment later, the blinds were angrily drawn. Three heads turned to Boyd, who was too busy frowning in confusion to notice the scrutiny he was under.

When he turned, he blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Grace is obviously mad about something," Eve stated.

"Meaning 'what did you do?'," Boyd replied.

Eve just shrugged. "Well, yes."

"I didn't do anything!" Boyd exclaimed defensively.

"Makes a change," Spencer muttered, earning him a glare from his boss.

"I think it has to do with the case," Stella said before bending to fill the machine with coffee.

Three heads now turned to her. "What?" Boyd asked, his tone slightly ominous.

Stella looked up surprised, then realised she had spoken out loud. "I think it has something to do with the case," she repeated.

Spencer made a gesture with his hand. "Like what?"

"Yeah, this is a simple case," Boyd added, frowning. "I'm not sure where you're going with this, Stella."

But Eve had stood up, frowning in thought. "No, I think Stella's right."

"About *what*?" Boyd yelled. "Will someone talk sense around here?"

"They're women, boss; 'sense' isn't in their vocabulary," Spencer said quietly, but not quietly enough.

Both Stella and Eve shot him 'you will die slowly and painfully later' glares before Stella looked at Boyd. "You're right, this is a simple case. So why hasn't Grace found her answers yet?"

Boyd opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again as his brain processed what he was being told. "You think she's having a crisis of confidence?" he asked.

Eve nodded her agreement. "And she's probably heard this whole exchange…." Three sets of eyes stared at Boyd, hoping he'd take the hint.

He did, and looked astonished. "You want me to go and talk to her? Wouldn't one of you be better? Even Spence."

Spencer gave a sarcastic smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Spence."

Eve shook her head. "No, we wouldn't."

"Why?" Boyd asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because we're going to lunch," Stella replied. Before Boyd could say anything, the two women had grabbed Spencer by the arms and were hauling him out of the office.

Boyd just stared at their rapidly retreating backs and vaguely debated about going after them just to yell. But then he calculated how long Grace had been shut in her office, and concern for her won over shouting.

He knocked on the door quietly and when there was no answer, he pushed it open. Grace was sat in her chair, her back to the door, and Boyd hazarded a guess her eyes were closed. He entered her office, closing the door carefully behind him, and sat on the couch. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Go away, Boyd," Grace said, her tone defeated.

Boyd almost laughed; that was exactly what he expected her to say to him. "No," he replied quietly.

\Don't give up, it's just the weight of the world/

It took a moment, but Grace turned to look at him, just like he knew she would. "What did you say?" she asked incredulously.

"I said no, I won't go. You need company."

\When your heart's heavy, I, I will lift it for you/

"Don't tell me what I need, Boyd," Grace snapped. "Don't you have people to yell at?"

Boyd shook his head, his expression almost mildly amused. "Nope, they've all gone out. But you knew that." He smiled.

"I mean it, Boyd; go away."

"And I meant it, Grace; no. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, stay there then." She stood up to leave.

"Sit down," Boyd said quietly. "Please."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Talk to me, Grace."

"Why?" she repeated, sitting back down. "You won't listen. You never do."

\Don't give up because you want to be heard/

That hurt, even though it was the truth. "I do listen," Boyd replied, trying valiantly to keep his tone neutral. "I just don't always agree. But this is different; this is personal."

"I don't want to talk, Boyd," Grace said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because I've got nothing to say."

\If silence keeps you, I, I will break it for you/

He smiled again. "I find that hard to believe." Boyd studied Grace a few moments, his head tilted slightly to one side. "Stella was right; it's about this case, isn't it?"

\Everybody wants to be understood/

Grace looked at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears of frustration. "Why can't I get it right, Boyd?"

He just shrugged. "I don't know, Grace. We can't always get everything right."

"I should be able to do this."

Boyd knew that tone; he used it on himself often enough. It was the tone that told him he wasn't trying hard enough, or that he wasn't good enough for one thing or another. He refused to hear that tone coming from Grace's lips.

\Well I can heal you/

"Come here," Boyd said quietly, gesturing to the seat next to him on the couch with his head.

Grace hesitated only for a second before rising and crossing the room. She sat down next to Boyd, stiffening briefly when she felt his arm go around her shoulders, but she soon relaxed.

"Stella was right, and so was Eve. This is a simple case; I should be able to give you answers in my sleep!" Grace exclaimed in frustration.

Boyd looked at her, his lips quirking upwards slightly. "You talk in your sleep?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Grace retorted. "On second thoughts, don't answer that." He smiled at her. "I just feel so useless, Boyd. It's days like this I wonder why I'm still doing this bloody job."

\Don't give up, it's just the hurt that you hide/

"You're still doing this bloody job because you're bloody good at it," Boyd replied sincerely. "And because I need you. I don't always show it; in fact, I never really show it, I know that, but I do need you."

\When you're lost inside, I, I'll be there to find you/

"You need someone who can give you answers, Boyd, and I can't do that."

"It's only this once, Grace," Boyd told her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

\Don't give up, because you want to burn bright/

Grace bit her lip and looked down. "There have been other times; I just never told you. I always managed to find excuses to pacify you until the answers *did* come to me."

\If darkness blinds you, I, I will shine to guide you/

Boyd smiled and rested his cheek lightly on the top of her head. "I knew that," he muttered into her hair, noting how good it smelt.

Grace pulled away from him, looking quite indignant. "You…you bastard!" she said, and swatted his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Boyd exclaimed, clutching his arm dramatically.

Grace glared at him before resuming her position tucked into his side. "I'll think of something."

Boyd tried hard not to even smile, but a chuckle escaped anyway. "Let me know what you do."

"I will." Grace sighed. "Thank you, Boyd."

"What for?"

"Actually listening for a change."

"That's what friends are for. Or that's what you're always telling me," he added.

"It's true, and I'm glad you remember it now."

"Even I can be taught, Grace."

Grace sat up and smiled at him. "Apparently."

"You okay now?" Boyd asked.

Grace nodded. "I think so. Now shoo. I need to work."

\Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up, because you are loved/

Boyd smiled back, leant over and kissed her cheek briefly. "Good because your reports are late."

"Out, Boyd!"

FIN


	4. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer loses a bet…or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Michael Bublé. Maybe a little OOC...but it was fun. :D

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Grace asked, gesturing around the crowded room with one hand.

"Because Boyd and I had a bet and he lost," Spencer replied smugly, handing the profiler a drink.

"I brought ear plugs, just in case," Stella said, and Eve gave a short laugh.

Grace shook her head. "I'm confused. Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Well," Spencer began, sitting down at the table, "Boyd and I had a bet regarding the case. He said it would take you about three days to complete the profile on the killer. I said it would be closer to a week."

"Would you both like to die now?" Grace asked tartly.

"Is there a second option?" Spencer replied.

"No."

"Then no, not really," he said with a grin. "Anyway, I won, so Boyd has to sing karaoke."

Grace stared at the DI for a few moments before she started laugh, hard. "I think she knows something we don't," Eve said to Stella and Spencer.

"And from the looks of it, Spence is in trouble," Stella added, looking at the tears rolling down Grace's face.

Spencer frowned. "How can that be? This is Boyd and karaoke. The only thing worse to him would be a meeting with the DAC."

Grace shook her head and wiped her cheeks. "You've been had, Spence, well and truly."

"How?" he asked.

"Boyd kept delaying me on the case and I wondered why. I remember shouting at him a number of times to leave me alone so I could work, but he kept coming back. That's why it took me longer than it should have done." Grace smiled and shook her head. "Boyd was right; I would have had the profile done in three days if it wasn't for him interfering."

"Why would he do that?" Stella asked.

"He's up to something," Grace replied.

Eve looked at her. "Are you saying Boyd *wanted* to sing karaoke? Did someone give him a personality transplant while we weren't looking?"

Grace laughed. "I don't think so. No, many years ago, Boyd was the local karaoke champion. That's actually how I met him. We used to go in the same pub, and I liked to listen to him sing. We got talking and somehow became friends."

"Why did he stop singing?" Stella asked.

Grace sighed and suddenly became serious. "He got married. He changed so much after that. We lost touch for quite a number of years as well."

Eve turned and put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I think the term is 'shot down', Spence."

The DI looked at Grace, his expression unhappy. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

Grace laughed again and patted Spence's hand. "Probably. He might have lost his voice, but I doubt it."

"Why's that?"

"He's still got his looks."

"And he's just come out," Eve said, pointing to the front of the room, which had fallen silent.

Grace turned to look at her old friend, and she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping open a little, her eyes widening at the sight of him. Boyd was dressed in tuxedo with a high collared, white shirt, but the first few buttons were undone, and the bowtie was just draped around his neck.

She stole a quick glance at the rest of the team and almost laughed out loud at the expressions on their faces. Boyd's slightly cocky swagger as he walked to the stool that had been placed at the front of the room for him to sit on was so unlike him, as was his attire. It was obvious they weren't certain whether this was their boss or not.

"Good evening," Boyd greeted them, his voice soft and calm. "I'd like to crave your indulgence for a few moments while I fulfil a bet. I'd also like to say thank you to the person who I made the bet with. Spencer Jordan, stand up and take a bow."

Grace saw Spencer mouth something which looked suspiciously like 'piss off', and she watched as an embarrassed blush spread across his face.

"I think Spence is shy," Boyd said, smiling. "Good job I'm not." Everyone laughed. "I chose this song for a reason…for someone. I hope they'll understand the message because I'm not good with words." He nodded for the music to start and as it did, he sat down and got himself comfy on the stool.

\You're a falling star, you're the get away car  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far/

Grace was suddenly aware Boyd was singing *to* her, not at her like she first thought. She was the only one who could stop him from going too far, that was true, although sometimes even a tropical cyclone couldn't stop Boyd.

\You're the swimming pool, on an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say/

"Oh my God," Stella murmured.

"What?" Eve asked, and Spencer leant forward too.

"He's singing to Grace."

"No way," Spencer blurted out.

"Erm, I think 'way', Spence," Eve said, nodding towards Boyd.

Spencer looked at his boss and followed his gaze. As much as he hated it, he had to say it. "I think you're right."

\And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you/

Grace couldn't stop herself from blushing. Part of her wanted to crawl under the table and hope for the ground to swallow her, but the rest of her wanted what Boyd was trying to say to be true. She found herself wanting *him*.

\And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything/

"I can't watch this," Spencer muttered.

"It's your fault," Eve told him.

"It's sweet," Stella added.

\You're a carousel, you're a wishing well  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space/

"He's definitely got a way with words," Eve murmured.

\You're every minute of my everyday/

Stella smiled. "Aww."

\And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can/

The table fell completely silent as the words filtered through Grace's brain. Boyd looked so confident, so sincere, that the profiler felt her head swimming, especially when he stood up and walked towards her, but he stopped short of reaching her.

\Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do/

"Spence, get ready to catch Grace," Eve told the DI.

"Why?"

"I think she's about to faint," Stella told him.

But Eve shook her head. "I think the appropriate term is 'swoon'."

"Shut up," Grace snapped quietly.

\And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything/

There was no doubt in Grace's mind that Boyd meant every word he was singing, and the gesture itself meant more to her than she realised.

\So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La/

Spencer, Stella and Eve almost fell off their chairs laughing as Boyd swayed from side to side while 'la la-ing'. "You lot are going to be in trouble," Grace told them, shaking her head.

"So?" Eve replied.

\And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything  
You're every song, and I sing along  
'Cause you're my everything  
Yeah, yeah  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La/

The team soon stopped laughing when everyone in the room stood up to applaud and shout their approval. Boyd inclined his head and gave a bow, but Grace wasn't letting him leave the room without her. She walked up to him and tilted her head towards him.

"Well?"

Boyd looked at her. "Well what?"

"Was it true?"

"Every word."

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Grace glared at him. "What do you think, Boyd?"

Boyd gave her a rare smile and his eyes twinkled. "I think that what I want to do isn't for public viewing," he told her, taking her hand and leading her out. For once, Grace was too shocked to reply.

FIN


	5. Bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has a good reason for wanting to throw a sicky, and it's all Boyd's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Colbie Caillat.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I've been awake for a while now  
You got me feeling like a child now/

Grace smiled as she felt Boyd stir beside her. Every time she woke up with him next to her, she felt like a kid on Christmas morning that got everything they wanted and then some. She was always surprised he stayed; for some reason, she expected him to leave, to find someone 'better'.

Boyd opened his eyes to find Grace looking down at him. "Morning," he said, smiling.

\'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place  
It starts at my toes and I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know/

Grace's smile grew and she gave a little shiver. "Morning." She kissed him. "Sleep well?

Boyd smiled back and nodded. "I always do." He stretched his arms up over his head and then held them open, inviting her to use his bare chest as a pillow. Grace didn't need to be asked twice. "Any plans for today?" he asked.

\The rain is falling on my window pane/

"Throwing a sicky?" Grace replied, snuggling into his side.

"A sicky, Grace?" Boyd repeated, amused. "What would you do all day? You'd be bored."

She kissed the patch of skin where Reese Dickson had stabbed him. "I'm sure I could think of plenty to do."

\But we are hiding in a safer place  
Undercover staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore/

Boyd ran his hands up and down her back. "On your own?"

Grace hit him. "Of course not."

"Good." Boyd manoeuvred himself down so he could give her a very serious kiss.

\They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
You make me smile, please stay for a while now  
Just take your time, wherever you go/

Grace sighed as his hands roamed lazily over her body. "So we're staying home today, are we?" she asked.

\What am I gonna say?  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmm/

Boyd laughed and shook his head. "If you want to, yes." He just couldn't say no to Grace, no matter what she said or asked for. Not that he minded, he just never thought he'd be made so…tame, by anyone.

"I do," Grace said firmly.

"Okay. I'll go make us some breakfast." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but as Grace made to get up to, Boyd put his hand on her cheek. "No, you stay there. I'll do it."

"Try not to set the house on fire, Boyd!" Grace called after him.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now/

"Mmm," Grace mumbled sleepily as Boyd wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

\'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth/

Boyd smiled. "'Mmm' indeed," he murmured, savouring the feeling of the woman he was holding. He never got tired of looking at her, of listening to her, of just being around her. "I love you, Dr. Foley."

\It starts in my soul and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose, the feeling shows/

Grace smiled, all traces of sleep gone. "I love you too, Peter."

\'Cause you make me smile, baby  
Just take your time now, holding me tight/

FIN


	6. Crazy For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party for Spencer's promotion, Grace decides it's time to make Boyd see sense. But it seems Boyd is ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Madonna. Set as an epilogue to Episodes 3 & 4, 'False Flag, Parts 1 & 2.'

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Congratulations!" Grace said, throwing her arms around the new DI.

Spencer grinned. "Thanks, Grace."

"Just don't go turning into another Boyd," Frankie told him.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Boyd asked, making everyone jump.

Mel started talking quickly. "Erm, nothing, sir, nothing at all. Absolutely nothing."

"I think all those 'nothings' translate into 'everything'," Grace said, trying not to laugh.

Boyd glared at her. "Thanks for your support, Dr. Foley. I know I can always count on you."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "While you two are doing what you do best, I'm off for another drink and a dance." He looked at Mel, then Frankie. "Can I interest you two in one or both?"

"Drink for me to start with," Mel said, taking one of Spence's arms.

Frankie took the other. "Same for me."

Before the silence between Boyd and Grace could become uncomfortable, Boyd groaned. "Oh God, what's he doing here?"

Grace turned to see the commissioner had walked into the room. "Probably come to give his congratulations."

"Oh shit!" Boyd exclaimed, and started looking around desperately for somewhere to hide; Dyson had just walked in too.

"I think they've seen you," Grace said. "You'd better go and talk to them."

"Why?"

"They'll only come over if you don't."

Boyd groaned again. "Thanks, Grace. You're a big help tonight." He drained his drink. "Alright, I'm going."

Grace watched him until he disappeared into a crowd of people who had got up to dance. She moved off to a side of the room out of the way, briefly wondering how hard Boyd would look for her once he 'escaped'.

\Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one/

She could see Spencer dancing with both Frankie and Mel, and all three looked like they were having a good time. Grace smiled. After the rocky start they had, it was good to see them all getting along, although she wondered if it could last. It was inevitable that one day a chance of promotion might take one of them away, and Grace only hoped it wouldn't damage their friendship.

Her thoughts then, inevitably, turned to Boyd. They had known each other for years, and their friendship had seen more ups and downs than a roller coaster, yet they had endured the trials thrown at them. More than once Grace caught herself thinking of Boyd in ways that she shouldn't, but if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, he felt the same, yet neither of them were brave enough to do anything about it.

\I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare?  
You're so close but still a world away/

Grace found him, still talking to the commissioner and Dyson, and she took the chance to study him, watching the way his shoulder muscles rippled under the shirt as he gestured…just generally watching the way the shirt moved, and thinking about what lay underneath it. Grace knew Boyd wasn't a young man - he wouldn't be all rock hard pecs and a six pack - but she didn't care if his beer gut was held in by a corset. To Grace, Boyd was perfect and handsome.

\What I'm dying to say is that  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new  
You'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you/

Without any warning, as though he could read her mind or feel her eyes on him, Boyd excused himself, turned, and started towards her.

\Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all/

He extended his hand, inviting her not only to dance, but into his personal space, and Grace briefly realised she was the only one he allowed there. Boyd smiled at her, allowing his fingers to caress her hand gently.

\Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time/

"Where have Boyd and Grace got to?" Frankie asked as the three of them finally stopped dancing.

Spencer shrugged. "Who cares? As long as they're not yelling at each other, or anyone else, I don't mind."

"Erm, guys," Mel said, waiting until she had Spencer and Frankie's attention before pointing to the dance floor. "I found them."

Boyd and Grace were dancing with their foreheads resting against each other, and they were staring into each other's eyes like there was only them two in the room.

\If you read my mind  
You'll see I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new/

"I can't watch this," Mel said, turning away.

"Makes two of us," Spencer agreed, joining.

But Frankie grinned. "I think it's great." She laughed when her friends made gagging noises. "Come on, I'll buy you both a drink."

Out on the dance floor, Boyd moved his head to one side, smiling as Grace's eyes fluttered shut.

\You'll feel it in my kiss  
Because I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you/

FIN


	7. The Long Day is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime it's nice to just come home and do nothing, especially if the person you love is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Norah Jones.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd closed the front door behind him and leant against it for a few moments before heading into the living room, leaving a small trail of destruction behind him. His shoes, overcoat, suit jacket and tie all came off as he walked, and then his socks went. He dropped onto the couch, laid his head against the back and closed his eyes.

\Feeling tired  
By the fire  
The long day is over/

Boyd sensed her entering the room before he felt the couch dip. Without opening his eyes, he lifted his arm to allow Grace to snuggle into his side.

"You're late," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Grace kissed him again. "Don't be. I'm not bothered, I was just saying. Bad day?"

Boyd shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it's finished now."

\The wind is gone  
Asleep at dawn  
The embers will burn on/

"You should move from the couch."

"I'm comfy."

"You won't be in the morning."

"I don't care."

Grace smiled and caressed his cheek. "Okay. Do you want anything? Food? Drink?"

Boyd shook his head again. "I just want to hold you."

"That we can manage easily," she said, draping one arm across his stomach.

Boyd kissed her head. "Thank you, Grace."

"What for?"

"Being you. Being here. Being with me."

Grace kissed him. "Surprisingly, you make it easy, all of it."

Boyd smiled. "I've got to get something right occasionally."

\With no reprise  
The sun will rise  
The long day is over/

FIN


	8. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting isn't always a bad thing….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Aerosmith. After Season 4, before Season 5, but essentially an AU, so nothing specific.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace awoke with a start and swore quietly as her stiff neck complained when she tried to move it. Looking at Boyd's side of the bed, she frowned, wondering where he was. He obviously hadn't come up yet as the light was still on, her glasses were resting askew on her face, and the book she had fallen asleep reading was in her lap.

Grace took her glasses off, folded them and put them on the bedside cabinet, all the while listening for any sounds. There were none. She frowned some more, irrational fear setting in. Grace *knew* Boyd wouldn't have done anything stupid, yet still she worried. After all, he wasn't the world's most patient man, and babysitting a thirteen month old was something he would normally avoid like the plague.

But, Grace mused as she wandered downstairs, this wasn't normal; this was Frankie's little girl, and because Boyd loved Frankie as much as he did, they had ended up babysitting. Frankie had been prepared to plead with her daughter's godparents to look after little Mel, as she and her husband, Grant, had to go to Grant's parents' wedding anniversary.

But as soon as Frankie had opened her mouth to ask, Boyd had smiled and said yes. The scientist was floored, but didn't give him chance to change his mind. That was why Grace knew she was stupid for worrying; a silent house did not mean Boyd had lost his temper with the baby.

The light from a lamp reassured Grace that Boyd was still in the house, and as she pushed the living room door open, her breath caught in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth. How she could ever doubt the man she loved she didn't know, but she made a silent promise to make it up to him later. Right now, Grace was enchanted by the simple image before her.

\I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming/

When Mel had been born, it was obvious that she had her mother's eyes, and it soon became clear she had much more than that. Mel had Boyd wrapped around her little finger within minutes, and Grace could see nothing had changed in just over a year. A tear escaped from her eye, but she didn't care. Her heart swelled for affection at Boyd as she stared at him.

\I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure/

Moving slowly, careful not to disturb him, Grace made her way to the couch, wanting simply to be near him, and in a single instant, she realised how much she loved him.

Boyd was sat in the armchair, his head down, chin against his chest. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, but this instant was special. His arms were wrapped around the most precious bundle, holding little Mel to his chest as they both slept. Boyd had locked his fingers together so his arms wouldn't slip away, and Mel had curled her tiny fists into his T-shirt.

\Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
And even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing/

As the night drew on, Grace felt her eyelids growing heavy, but she refused to succumb to sleep. Boyd never woke up, and he only stirred once, when Mel sniffled. He moved his chin until it was resting against the baby's head, and both settled again as the contact was renewed.

A small surge of jealousy attacked Grace, and she had to clap her hand quickly over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. That was her place to sleep, close to Boyd, and though this was their first night 'apart' since they had been together, she missed him. She missed being able to just kiss him or touch him whenever she felt like it in the night.

Grace felt the overwhelming urge to reach out and place her fingers on his face, his arm, anywhere, just to reassure herself that he was real and still with her. But she didn't. The image of him and Mel was just too adorable to ruin. Instead, Grace smiled, filling her head with images of her usual nights with Boyd.

\Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever, forever and ever/

Grace suddenly remembered the digital video camera that Spencer had bought them for Christmas. Cursing silently, wondering why she hadn't paid more attention to Boyd when he was explaining to her how it worked, Grace fiddled with the piece of machinery until she was certain it was filming.

\And I don't wanna miss one smile  
And I don't wanna miss one kiss  
And I just wanna be with you, right here with you  
Just like this  
And I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time/

She knew Boyd would grumble and probably yell when he found out about the video, but secretly he would adore it, as would Frankie. Just like he obviously adored little Mel. And Mel's mother. And her, Grace.

As Grace put the video camera away and settled back on the couch, she thought about Boyd, and how he was with her outside of work. He was a different person, almost truer to himself, and she knew without a doubt that he loved her and that he would never hurt her.

With a smile on her face, Grace fell asleep.

\Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
And even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing/

Finally hearing her breath evening out, Boyd allowed himself to smile. He was glad he had persuaded Spencer to buy them a video camera; he didn't want Grace missing anything.

FIN


	9. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Boyd have known each other for many years, but never have they been brave enough to face the truth. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Celine Dion. Up to and including Season 1.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch/

"Grace? You okay?"

Grace realised she hadn't heard a word of what the young police officer had said. "Sorry, Spence."

Spencer smiled. "You zoned out on us there for a while. Everything okay?"

"Yep, just thinking about the case. It feels like we're missing something."

Mel laughed. "We usually are. Why should this one be any different?"

"Frankie!"

Grace winced slightly. "Maybe *that* was what we were missing," Mel mumbled sarcastically.

Frankie glared at Boyd through the clear plastic walls. "What?"

"Have you got anything?" he asked, his frustration clear.

"When I do, you'll be the first to know, Boyd."

He stared at her. "Well?"

Frankie stared back. "Have I phoned for you? Yelled for you?"

"No."

"Then I haven't got anything, Boyd!" she retorted, throwing her arms into the air and turning round.

\To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine/

"Grace? Are you still with us?"

This time, Grace blushed. "Sorry, what?"

Boyd shook his head. "What is it with everyone today?"

"I think it's our company, boss," Spencer said. "That's the second time in ten minutes Grace has done that."

Boyd sat next to the profiler and tilted his head towards her, but didn't look at her. "What are you thinking, Grace?"

\I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes/

"That I'm tired and I want to go home. I can't concentrate on this right now!" she snapped suddenly.

Boyd looked surprised and concerned. "Okay, let's call it a day. Be in early Monday morning!"

Grace rushed from the office without so much as a good night, and she knew there would be hell to pay after the weekend. But she didn't care. She just had to be away from work; away from Boyd.  
But even on the drive home, he wouldn't leave her alone. Thoughts and fantasies plagued Grace relentlessly. She wondered what had happened to bring such feelings to the surface, but she realised that they had always been there, just like Boyd.

\'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side  
I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
'Til the end of time/

Stopping outside her house, Grace leant forward and rested her head on the steering wheel. What on Earth was she going to do now?

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace hardly slept that night, and just after five am, she got up. She paced around the kitchen as she thought about her options, yet the one she knew she *should* take was the one that would be the hardest. No, Grace decided it was time for her to go after what she wanted, and she wanted Boyd.

\So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before/

Grace lifted her hand and then let it drop. She didn't know how many times she did that, but she thought it would be a good idea to just stop when her arm started aching.

"For God's sake, woman, you've got a PhD, as well as a string of other qualifications. You're a published author, well known psychological profiler; why can't you do this?" Grace muttered to herself.

She finally decided it was a bad idea and turned to leave. The sound of the front door opening stopped her, but she didn't turn around, waiting for him to speak. After a while, curiosity got the better of Grace and she turned to see Boyd stood in the doorway, his arm outstretched.

\Then without a word he handed me a letter  
Read I hope this finds a way into your heart, it said  
I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
'Til the end of time/

Grace was well aware she was staring, slightly open-mouthed, and only vaguely aware she was being led inside. They sat on the couch and only then did Grace speak.

"Why now? And how long?"

Boyd smiled. "I don't know, Grace, I wasn't exactly looking at my watch when it happened." He ran his hand through his hair. "Now seemed like as good a time as any, and for quite some time. Is that good enough?"

"I know you and your dislike of talking, Boyd, especially about your feelings," Grace replied. "So why now? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing's happened. It's just…." Boyd sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he hadn't expected it to be so bloody difficult. Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

\Well maybe I, I need a little love  
Well maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, and maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there/

Grace reached out and caressed his cheek. "Oh, Boyd."

He smiled. "So what should I do now, Dr. Foley?"

"Try hugging me. Or you could kiss me, if you're feeling adventurous," she replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'll try the hug first," Boyd said and took her in his arms.

\I promise you that we will always be together/

Grace kept running her fingers over his cheek. "Have you ever thought about growing a beard?"

"Not really. Why?"

Grace grinned at him and winked. "Grow one and I'll tell you. Or should I say, show you."

Boyd stared at her, then laughed. "Your wish is my command."

\I love you/

FIN


	10. Don't Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in a relationship and it ended abruptly and without reason. Now Boyd wants more than he thinks Grace will give again. Will he get what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to The Corrs. Set after Episodes 11 & 12, 'Pieta, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I've seen this place a thousand times  
I've felt this all before/

Boyd sat back and rubbed his neck, moving his head from side to side as he worked the muscles. He found it was a perfect excuse to look over at Grace's office, where the profiler was hard at work. Sometimes he wondered how they were still friends, after everything they'd been through, and yet they endured. Boyd shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if that was all they were doing, just enduring each other, without actually enjoying being friends.

Boyd's heart skipped a beat as he saw Grace sit up out of the corner of his eye, and she did the same motion with her neck, though he doubted she was trying to sneak glances at him. It was age, he decided with a smile, that meant they could only look downwards for a short amount of time before their body protested. Hell, they could only do most things for a short amount of time before the body protested.

\And every time you call, I've waited there  
As though you might not call at all/

Boyd sighed and rubbed his cheek. He missed the days when he and Grace used to talk, about anything and everything. He knew he was mostly at fault, but Grace wasn't entirely blameless. And the thing that hurt him the most - Boyd, the tin man in search of a heart, though actually he had one already - was the way Grace had ended their relationship. One day everything was fine, the next…so long and thanks for all the fish.

Then he noticed Grace had moved and his eyes moved quickly to locate her; she was heading towards his office, presumably to talk about the case, so Boyd made sure he looked busy.

\I know this face I'm wearing now  
I've seen this in my eyes/

Grace knocked on the door before popping her head around. "Hello."

Boyd made his face smile. It hurt. "Hi."

"Can I come in?"

Boyd just nodded. Grace slipped into the room and as she closed the door, he noticed her hands were empty of notes or files. This was Not Good.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Taking advantage of Boyd's hesitation in answering, Grace continued. "Not about work, either. Maybe over dinner, my treat. It's just that we haven't really had much of anything to say to each other lately, and I know…I think we have a lot to discuss. Please?"

It wasn't very often Grace said 'please', so Boyd folded his glasses and nodded very slowly. "Okay."

They left work early, not giving any reason at all, and they found a table in a pleasantly quiet Italian restaurant. They talked their way through two bottles of wine, and Boyd couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much. But still he had doubts.

\And though it feels so great  
I'm still afraid that you'll be leaving any time  
We've done this once and then you closed the door  
Don't let me fall again for nothing more/

They shared a taxi from the restaurant, both having had too much to drink to drive, and in the cab, Grace took Boyd's hand. When they reached her house, she paid the taxi driver and dragged Boyd up to the front door, stopping to kiss him.

But Boyd pulled away and held her by the shoulders. "What's going on, Grace?"

Grace looked abashed and then turned to open the front door. Once they were both inside, comfortable on the couch, the profiler started talking. "I broke up with you, Peter, because…because I was scared. You could hurt me so easily before, but when we were actually 'dating'…." She sighed. "You were becoming so close to me. You knew every little secret I had, everything that makes me…me, and if you'd done something to hurt me, I wouldn't have survived."

"You thought I would do that to you?" Boyd asked, his tone ominous.

"Not on purpose, no. But you speak without thinking, Peter, we both know that," Grace replied. "And I know what I did was stupid and thoughtless, and there isn't a day goes by when I don't miss you. Please give me another chance."

\Don't say you love me unless forever  
Don't tell me you need me if you're not going to stay  
Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it  
Make it real or take it all away/

Boyd stared ahead, well aware his dark eyes must have looked tumultuous as his thoughts were reflected in them. "Alright."

His voice was so quiet that Grace didn't think she'd heard him right. "Pardon?" she asked, leaning forward.

"I said, 'alright'," Boyd repeated before kissing her.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I've caught myself smiling alone just thinking of your voice  
And dreaming of your touch, it's all too much  
You know, I don't have any choice/

If the team noticed a difference in Boyd and Grace's behaviour over the next few months, they wisely didn't say anything. The two senior members of the team were more jovial, more touchy-feely...just generally nicer to each other. Eve and Stella agreed that they must be sleeping with someone, and they concluded that 'someone' was each other. Spencer refused to believe it on general principles, but that didn't last long.

One particularly cold morning, Boyd arrived late for work, much to the consternation of the team. 

He took his coat off and yelled for Grace to come into the bullpen. Eve was already there, warming her hands around a mug of coffee as the heating in the lab had broken down *again*.

"Ah, good, you're all here," Boyd said, rubbing his hands together. "Now Grace is probably going to kill me for this…."

"Uh oh."

Boyd couldn't tell who had uttered the noise. "…But," he continued, undeterred, "I have to tell you."

\Make it real or take it all away/

"Grace and I are in a serious relationship, and we have been for some time. I don't want any of your piss taking, just well wishes, thank you," Boyd finished.

Grace glared at him for a brief moment before being enveloped by multiple hugs. Boyd settled for looking smugly back at her.

"There is one other thing, if you could all take your seats," Boyd said. Once everyone was in place, he walked up to Grace. "Time has very little meaning for us, at our age. I mean, one minute we could be here and the next…not. Especially in this job, too. So I want to make each moment with you last." He got down on one knee and held a box up. "Grace, will you marry me?"

Such silence had never been known in the office; even breathing had stopped. After an eternity, or close enough, Grace put her hands on the sides of his head and kissed him firmly. "Yes. Yes, I will." The silence then was shattered quite spectacularly.

Boyd grinned and slipped the ring on her finger as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Are you okay?" she asked when he didn't move. "You didn't seem in pain when you got down there."

Boyd looked at her and nodded. "Getting down wasn't the problem, getting up is."

"Not something a girl wants to hear, Boyd."

"Grace!"

FIN


	11. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace goes back to the office after work and sees something she never expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Andy Williams. Set sometime after Season 7, Episodes 11 & 12, 'Pieta, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace sat down at her desk and sipped her glass of red wine. As soon as she had come home, she'd run a bath and spent the last hour soaking leisurely in it. Now it was time to do some work on a paper that was due for submission by the end of the month. Grace took another sip of the ruby liquid and then began searching for her work.

A lot of frowning, even more swearing, and ten minutes later, she realised she had left the papers she needed at the office. Grace sighed and looked at the time. It was late, but not too late, and she really needed those documents. Sighing again, the profiler put some clothes on and drove back to CCHQ.

The police building was quite quiet, but there were still a number of people milling about, and most of them smiled or nodded at Grace as she passed through the corridors. Most knew who she was, and no one was surprised to see her back at work.

A faint light from the bullpen almost broke Grace's heart. Boyd had been doing so well since Luke's death. Just like he'd promised, he had come to her for help and between them, along with the rest of the team, Boyd had stayed on the straight and narrow while he dealt with the loss of his son.

But lately he seemed to be slipping backwards, and the fact he was still working worried Grace. Boyd had stopped talking to her, and she wondered what had happened to halt his recovery.

Grace stopped outside the doors, having heard something very unusual. Soft music was drifting to her ears from inside the office. Listening carefully, the profiler managed to identify it as Andy Williams and her eyes widened. It was not something she expected Boyd to have in his music collection.

Without making a sound, Grace slipped into the main office only to freeze when Boyd left his room. But he never looked up; he simply made a beeline for the stereo and turned up the volume. Grace recognised the opening notes of the song - how could she not? But the biggest shock was yet to come.

\You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you/

Grace was certain she was burning holes in Boyd's back, but she couldn't help it. He was *singing*, and he looked like he was enjoying himself. The profiler knew she was intruding on a private moment, but curiosity over who he was singing about got the better of her, so she stayed, hidden in the shadows, while Boyd strutted - there was no other word for it - in front of the clear wipe board.

\Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak/

Grace was just getting over the sight of Boyd strutting about when she let out a silent laugh. He had been staring at *her* an awful lot lately, and she kept wondering if her make-up was constantly smudged. Then the words of the song hit her and the profiler had the fleeting - and completely ridiculous - idea that Boyd was singing about her.

\But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you/

The expression on Grace's face as Boyd turned around while singing was akin to that of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. It was impossible that he knew she was there, yet there was no shock in his eyes, no falter in his singing as he walked slowly towards her.

\I love you, baby  
And if it's quite alright I need you, baby  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you, baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you/

He was so close Grace could smell his aftershave, a combination of some sort of wood and something uniquely Boyd, but whatever it was, she was getting light-headed.

"Hi," Boyd said quietly, his breath tickling her face, and he smiled.

Grace managed a smile back. "Hi."

"Did you forget something?" The overly innocent way he asked that make the profiler immediately suspicious.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, Boyd?" Grace replied.

Boyd regarded her expression, the way her lips were pursed together, and he nodded. "Only if you promise to hear me out first. And no yelling."

The profiler's face immediately took on a more amused look. "This should be interesting."

Boyd decided to fight fire with charm. "Shall we?" He gave a slight bow and gestured to the couch in his office. Grace went in, slipped her shoes off, and curled up on one end. Boyd, however, didn't sit down. "Would you like a drink?"

"What have you got?"

"Your favourite wine."

"In that case, yes, please," Grace said, smiling at him. She had known Boyd long enough to know that he was definitely Up To Something…she just wasn't sure what. But after her initial shock, Grace found she wasn't worried.

They sat in silence as they drained their first glass of wine, and it was only after a refill that Boyd began to relax again. "You know I'm not good with talking, Grace," he began.

She nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Grace," he whined. She noticed he was very good at doing that.

"Boyd," Grace replied, smiling sweetly.

He rolled his eyes, ran his hand through his hair, and picked a spot on the wall, just over her left shoulder, to stare at. "I've wanted to tell you…how I feel…for a long time, but I didn't know how. A few weeks ago, I was going through my CD collection and I came across Andy Williams. I knew that the song said what I couldn't. Then I just had to think of a subtle way to get you to listen to it."

Grace's gaze was fixed firmly on the man in front of her. "Go on."

"I took the papers out of your bag so you'd have to come back to work," Boyd continued, sipping his wine. "I got one of the guys on the desk to phone me when you entered the building, and I was strutting in front of the wipe board because I could see you in the reflection."

Grace laughed. "You were strutting on purpose?"

Boyd finally looked at her. "Do I look like someone who prances not on purpose?"

"Erm, no."

"That, Dr. Foley, is the right answer."

"How long, Boyd?" Grace asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

She reached forward and touched his arm. "Not at all. I was just curious." Grace suddenly took his glass from him and tugged him to his feet. "Come on, Detective Superintendent, let's dance."

"I don't dance, Grace," Boyd protested as she led him from the room.

"I didn't think you sung either, or strutted, but you do. It's not bad, either. The singing, I meant." Grace bent over the CD player and picked out the track she wanted. "Please, Peter?"

Boyd couldn't help but smile. "Do you want me to sing as well?"

Grace smiled back. "If you want to."

\You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you/

FIN


	12. I Knew I Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special anniversary. Boyd's late. Grace isn't happy so she goes looking for him. She gets a surprise that makes her realise she never really knew Boyd at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Savage Garden. Essentially an AU story.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace checked her appearance in the mirror one last time and smiled. It was a very special night for her and Boyd. Maybe not special by anyone else's standards - discounting members of the cold case squad - but for Grace and Boyd it was a milestone. They had been together for five years, and while it hadn't been easy at times, their relationship had endured, and to the surprise of most people, it had flourished.

They had decided that for their anniversary, they would just stay in. To the 'kids', it sounded boring. To Grace, it sounded perfect. She'd put on a pair of loose grey trousers and a beige jumper that was at least two sizes too big, probably because it was Boyd's, but whenever he asked about it, she just denied it. Her attire was perfect for what they had planned; lounging on the sofa with takeaway, wine, and crappy films. Yes, everything about the night was perfect.

Apart from one small thing. Boyd was late. It started off by being five minutes, which grew to fifteen, and by half an hour, Grace was getting annoyed. Matters were made worse when she phoned him and his mobile was off. Irrational panic flooded Grace as she imagined Boyd with someone else, but she shook off the thought as soon as it appeared. Instead, she called the team, but to no avail. No one knew where Boyd was, or if they did, they weren't saying.

By the time an hour had passed and Boyd still hadn't come home, Grace was getting worried. Sighing and swearing in frustration, she grabbed her car keys and headed out of the house. First, and quite possibly the only, stop, work.

Grace didn't see Boyd's car in the car park, and the night security guard hadn't seen him. She walked down the corridors, a coldness washing over her. Had something happened to Boyd on the way home? Was he in a hospital somewhere or even worse, the morgue?

"Oh, get a grip," Grace chastised herself.

But she felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when she saw a light on in Boyd's office, though the relief was quickly replaced with annoyance, which was rapidly giving way to anger. Grace pushed the door to the outer office open, took a deep breath, and opened Boyd's office door, ready to give him a rollicking.

Only he wasn't there. Even from where she was, Grace could see there was a card on his desk with her name on it. She crossed the room slowly, her face creasing in curiosity. Opening the card, Grace could see Boyd's scrawl over it.

\'Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question'/

*Not my words, unfortunately, but they say what I can't. Follow my directions and you'll find what you're looking for, what you want the most. I think Spence wants to see you.*

Grace arched one eyebrow slightly. "What are you playing at, Boyd?" she murmured, but she followed his instruction. She guessed he meant Spencer's desk, not the man himself, and sure enough, there was another card.

\'Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant'/

*The French call what we have 'amour'. Do you think Stella would agree?*

"Probably, depending on how much you paid her," Grace muttered, walking round to Stella's desk. As she picked up the card, she decided to skip ahead. Without reading the third note, Grace headed to the lab to find the fourth stuck to the door. This one didn't have her name on, though, it just read:

*No cheating, Dr. Foley. You might be annoyed at me at the moment, but I hope you'll play the game anyway. I promise I'll make it more than worth your while at the end. Please, Grace, indulge me.*

Grace shook her head and started laughing. Even though there was no one around, she threw her arms in the air and said, "Okay, Boyd, I give in." She opened the card she had found on Stella's desk.

\'And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend'/

*I don't think, I know. You are my best friend and so much more that I could never find the words for, even if you gave me every love song, every piece of poetry in the world. In fact, my best friend has your next note.*

Grace headed back to her office, and smiled when she saw the piece of white paper waiting for her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was actually starting to enjoy herself.

\'I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life'/

*You were more than worth the wait, Grace, and I'm glad I did meet you. I know what you're thinking - who am I and what have I done with the Boyd you know? Well, he's still here. He always has been, and he always will be. Now you just go to the roof to find what you want the most.*

"The roof?" Grace repeated in surprise. "How the hell am I supposed to get up there? It's off limits." As she spoke, her eyes drifted to a footnote.

*(I find using the stairs helps.)*

Grace shook her head and laughed again. "Oh, Boyd."

One long trek upwards afterwards, and much grumbling of, "He'd better make it bloody worth it," and Grace reached the roof. But she didn't find what she was expecting. What was there was nothing, just two more notes. Grace frowned and picked up the first one.

*This is what you want the most: your freedom. And it's the one thing I would never try to take from you. I always want you to be who you are, even if that means you have to yell at me three and four times a day. I wouldn't love you any other way than the way you are.*

Grace smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Peter Boyd, romantic extraordinaire. No one would ever believe me," she said to herself as she opened the second card.

\'There's just no rhyme or reason, only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home'/

*You're almost there. Just go to your car and follow these directions.*

Grace read where she was required to go and frowned again. She had no idea where it would take her, but she trusted Boyd implicitly.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

As Grace pulled up outside their house, having reached the end of Boyd's directions, she saw Boyd's car in the drive and another note pinned to the front door.

"What the hell are you playing at, Boyd?" she grumbled for the second time that night as she got out of her car. Grace took the last card off the door and read it quickly.

\'A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you'/

*Welcome home, Grace. I've missed you.*

Grace put her key in the lock and turned it, pushing the front door opened wearily and stepping inside. She was about to yell on general principle when the faint sounds of music and running water reached her ears, and the smell of freshly cut grass wafted passed her nose. Slipping her shoes off, Grace crept towards the living room and peeked in. A silent 'oh' of wonder escaped her mouth at what she saw inside.

Candles adorned the room, some of which Grace could tell were scented, giving the atmosphere of a summer's day. The main stereo was playing some tranquil music consisting of water and grass blowing in the wind, but there was another stereo, a portable one, on a checked blanket on the floor, and it was playing one song over and over. Grace recognised the words on Boyd's notes as the lyrics from the song. Also on the blanket was a picnic basket, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Oh!" Grace exclaimed, jumping as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a bearded cheek nuzzled her neck. "Boyd! You scared me half to death!"

"Do you need the kiss of life?" he asked as he turned her in his arms.

Grace took in the way his eyes sparkled with the flames of the candles, the way his lips were twitching as they tried not to smile, the way his face expressed the pure joy of just being with her.

"After the running about you made me do tonight, definitely," Grace replied.

Boyd frowned slightly. "Not worth it?"

Grace smiled as she slid her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down. "More than worth it," she whispered before she brought their lips together. The kiss that followed forcing the rest of the world into retreat for the reminder of the evening.

FIN


	13. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace wants to know why Boyd has suddenly started to change his ways, and the answer she gets isn't the one she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Hoobastank. Spoilers: Up to and including Season 4.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD  
Grace knew something was wrong, and she was certain the rest of the team had noticed it too. But they were too polite and professional to say anything about Boyd's behaviour. Grace, however, felt bound by no such constraints, and she intended to have it out with Boyd, just as soon as she could find him.

Over the past few months, Boyd hadn't yelled once. He'd taken up anger management again, as well as seeing a counsellor, and tongues in the team were wagging as to why Boyd had suddenly seen fit to change who he was. The most common theory was a woman, one which Grace would scoff at in front of them, but worry about in private. There was no denying the way Grace felt about her colleague; she had spent the last three and a half years lying to herself about it, knowing Boyd would never feel the same about her.

Frowning now, wondering where the hell Boyd was, Grace picked up the phone and dialled the lab. *"Hello?"* Frankie answered.

"Hi, Frankie. Is Boyd there?"

*"No, sorry, Grace, I haven't seen him all day."*

Grace smiled even though Frankie couldn't see her. "Okay, thanks."

There was no point in asking Mel or Spencer, because if they had seen Boyd, so would she. Wondering was now turning to worry, so Grace took her glasses off, placed them carefully on the desk, and headed over to Boyd's office. Spencer and Mel paid her no attention, and in a way she was glad. She didn't want to see like an over protective mother hen.

Boyd's office was tidier than Grace had ever seen it, and for a moment she thought that he wasn't at work because he had nothing to; his paperwork was finished on time or even early now. But then she noticed the files on his desk; he still had work to do, he just wasn't in his office.

There was, however, a piece of paper that looked like a hastily scribbled letter, or at least the first draft of it. Curiosity got the better of Grace and she picked it up to read.

\I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say, before I go  
That I just want you to know/

Grace raised a hand to her mouth. Whoever Boyd was trying to write it, it looked like he was saying goodbye. Grace couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever it was. 

\I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you/

Grace decided she had read enough. It seemed that the team was right; there was indeed another woman in Boyd's life that he was willing to change for, and that realisation hurt Grace more than she wanted to admit.

As she put the piece of paper back on the desk the same way she had found it, she noticed something was sticking out of the top drawer. It looked suspiciously like a photo, and once again, Grace's curiosity got the better of her. She walked around his desk and opened the drawer slowly, carefully taking the photo out.

A gasp escaped Grace's mouth as she saw it was a photo of her. She had no idea where Boyd had got it from, but suddenly everything was starting to make sense, and the fact that he had changed for *her* was a shocking one. It was such a powerful realisation that Grace had to sit in Boyd's chair quickly, the photo clasped carefully in her hand.

Now she knew the letter was for her - or at least that was what she assumed - Grace put the photo down and picked the piece of paper up again and continued reading it.

\I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you/

Grace wiped the tears from her face, noting that the words sounded like the lyrics to a song. But song or not, the message was loud and clear, and Grace found herself wishing it wasn't. She didn't want Boyd to change; she loved him just the way he was, which brought to mind, with a smile, Billy Joel.

Grace took a breath and finished the 'letter', such as it was.

\I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say, before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you/

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd drove down his road feeling totally pissed off. He'd been doing so well turning over a new leaf for Grace, even though she had no idea about it, and this past week he'd blown it all. As far as he knew, Grace was unaware about what had happened as she'd been out of the office for the day; he'd yelled at the whole team, ripped half of his paperwork up because he'd made a mistake and got frustrated at himself. Boyd had then gone and told his anger management counsellor exactly what he thought of him, and his other counsellor exactly what he thought of her; none of it was repeatable to anyone under the age of fifty.

The last thing Boyd expected to see when he pulled up outside his house was Grace sat on his doorstep. He got out of the car slowly, his confusion evident on his face.

"Boyd, before anything else, I want to apologise," Grace started, standing up quickly, clutching her bag to her as if in protection.

Boyd was no expert on women, especially not Grace, but he knew she was nervous. "What for?" he asked.

"I was worried because you hadn't come into work and you hadn't phoned to say why, so I went into your office and I saw the half finished letter, and then I found the photo, and…I don't know what to say, Boyd," Grace replied.

Boyd looked at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "You should remember to breath, Dr. Foley. I don't think you want me giving you the kiss of life."

"I wouldn't object, actually." Grace's eyes suddenly widened and she blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did," Boyd told her, smiling properly. But he quickly sobered. "I'm not mad, Grace. I should be the one apologising. I have been trying to be a different man for you, but I blew it all in a couple of days."

Grace stepped forward and reached out for his arm. "It's okay, Boyd. I don't want you to change. I kind of like you the way you are."

"Rough edges, temper and all?"

"Well, a little less of both and the 'all', but for the most part, yes."

Boyd didn't smile but his eyes regarded her gently. "Now what?"

Grace was tempted to let him flounder, but the puppy dog routine was too much for her. "Well, you could invite me in for a drink of some sorts. That would be a good start."

"Grace, would you like to come in for a drink?" Boyd asked politely.

"Why that would be lovely, thank you," Grace replied sweetly.

Boyd opened the front door and just shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Grace."

"If you play your cards right, Peter, you'll have plenty of time to learn."

FIN


	14. She's Like the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd realises where his heart truly lies with the help, indirectly, of Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Patrick Swayze. Spoilers: Up to Season 6 and the opening scene with Boyd and Sarah of Season 7.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd dropped his keys on the table, shrugged his coat off and kicked his shoes across the room. He was confused. He knew he should have been feeling sad or slightly upset that Sarah had gone back to America, and seemingly they would never see each other again, but he wasn't.

He should have gone to the office, he knew he should, but he really couldn't face the team, especially not Grace. It was just too much like hard work for him.

Boyd poured himself a tumbler of scotch and sank into his couch. He sat like that for only a few moments before he realised he wasn't enjoying the silence at all, and he stood up again with great effort. He crossed the room, turned the stereo on, and put the CD player on random. He had no idea if there was even a CD in there; his music collection consisted of the freebies from the newspaper.

\She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leaves me to moonlight only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart, but she doesn't know what she's done/

Boyd's hand froze halfway bringing the glass to his mouth. This was definitely not one of his CDs; it was one of Sarah's, the soundtrack to Dirty bloody Dancing. But Boyd found the song didn't remind him of his girlfriend; well, ex-girlfriend as she was now, apparently. No, the lyrics brought to mind someone else. Boyd stretched to grab the stereo remote and turned the volume up.

\Feel her breath in my face, her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind/

Boyd closed his eyes tightly. Memories of being in the office, with her next to him, talking to him, just *there* with him, overwhelmed him, and feelings he never realised he had for his colleague appeared. As Boyd sat and thought about it, he reasoned that they must have always been there, he just didn't want to see them.

\I look in the mirror, and all I see  
A young old man with only a dream/

Boyd snorted. That was true, except for the 'young' part. He certainly felt his age as he sat alone, and he wondered what Sarah ever saw in him. He snorted again and downed his drink. Maybe that was the problem; maybe Grace didn't see anything in him, which was why they were nothing more than friends.

\Am I just fooling myself that she'll stop the pain?  
Living without her, I'd go insane/

Painful memories of the one time when Boyd *had* to make do without Grace jabbed him in the heart. He had pushed her away, and the worst part was how easy it had been. Grace always had a way of helping him cope with anything that was thrown in his direction, but she could only do that if she was around. In that moment, Boyd realised his worst fear: a life without Grace in it at all. He squeezed his eyes shut as he contemplated what he would do if that day ever came.

\Feel her breath in my face, her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs/

Boyd wanted to demand an answer to the sudden onslaught of feelings for Grace that he found himself under, but there was no one to give him that answer. No one but himself. Did he see Grace as something more than a friend? Yes. Did he want Grace? Yes. Did he need her? Yes.

Did he love her?

Yes.

But did she love him? Boyd knew that was the fifty million dollar question, so to speak, and he feared the answer more than he wanted to admit.

\She's like the wind/

Boyd poured another drink and downed it in one fiery gulp. That was the answer, he realised; Grace would always be like the wind, blowing around him, near him, but he would never be able to keep hold of her.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace was worried about Boyd, but she knew better than to press him about his personal life. She looked around her desk and seeing a file that would give her a valid excuse to go and see him, Grace picked it up and headed over to his office.

The door was open and she was about to knock when she heard Boyd singing quietly. It was out of tune and far too deep, but it was singing nonetheless.

\Feel your breath in my face, your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes, you're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind/

Grace froze, knowing she was intruding on a private moment, but curious as to who Boyd was referring to.

"Grace."

The word was only spoken as a whisper, and Grace thought she had misheard. In the matter of a few seconds, she convinced herself she had misheard and she was about to go back to her office when Boyd said her name again, louder this time.

"Grace?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you want something or were you just practicing hovering?" he asked.

Grace waved the file. "Nothing that can't wait."

"Grace." This time Boyd's voice was low and serious, the tone that made her stop and look at him. "Come in and close the door."

Grace did as she was told and was surprised when Boyd rounded his desk and sat on the couch, gesturing for her to do the same. "Is something wrong?" she asked

"How long where you stood there?"

"Not long. I wasn't prying, Boyd," Grace said.

He smiled. "I know."

"And you know I don't want to know anything about your personal life unless you want to tell me," Grace continued.

"Grace, you heard right." Boyd sighed, leant back against the couch and ran his hand through his short grey hair. "Sarah left yesterday and she won't be coming back. I wanted to listen to something when I got home and didn't realise she'd left one of her CDs in my stereo until it started playing."

Grace looked surprised. "You have a stereo?" He glared at her. "Sorry."

"Anyway, this song reminded me of you, not Sarah or anyone else. Just you."

"Dirty Dancing?" Grace smiled. "I never had you down as the romantic type, Boyd."

"Oh, Grace, please," he groaned in protest.

She just laughed. "So you think I'm like the wind, do you? Out of your league?"

"Well, I…." Boyd's reply was cut off by Grace's lips covering his.

"Now what do you think?" she asked when the broke apart.

"That we're in the office, Dr. Foley, and your conduct is not professional," Boyd told her reprovingly, but the twinkle in his eyes let her know he wasn't serious.

"Come over to my house tonight, Boyd, and I'll show you just how unprofessional I can be." Grace kissed his cheek briefly before smiling and walking out of his office, leaving the policeman sat on the couch with his mouth hanging open.

"Grace!" he yelled after a few moments, everything he wanted to say complete in that one word.

Her answer was laughter, echoing around the office.

FIN


	15. Keep on Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd is happy and only he knows why, though the team try to guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Ronan Keating. Set before Episodes 9 & 10, 'Double Bind, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\Seemed like I was always running  
From someone or something  
So scared what life could hold  
Didn't even wanna know/

"He's humming," Eve muttered.

Spencer shook his head. "This is Boyd. He doesn't know how to hum."

"No, I think she's right," Stella said. "He almost sounds…happy."

"This is *Boyd*," Spencer repeated. "He doesn't know to be happy."

\Each day I'd stand against it  
Put up my defences  
Wouldn't let nobody inside  
Then you walked in my life/

"Morning all," Grace said, smiling as she entered the office.

"Morning," they chorused back.

Boyd glanced out of his office window, but quickly lowered his head again.

"Morning, Boyd," Grace called; she received a grunt in reply. "Good morning, Grace. How are you? I'm fine, thank you for asking." She shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother."

"He seems in a good mood today," Eve stated.

Grace looked only mildly interested. "Oh?"

Stella nodded. "He's been humming."

"I still say that this is Boyd and he doesn't know how to do either," Spencer said.

\'Cause your love is all I know  
Never let you go  
Baby, with you I choose my road  
All my life, you're the reason why  
Baby, with you I walk that road/

"That's a little harsh, Spence," Grace replied, frowning.

Spencer shook his head. "It's the truth."

Eve suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Do you know something we don't?"

Grace looked at her. "Me? Why would I know anything about Boyd's personal life?"

"Who said it was his personal life?" Stella asked.

"Have you ever seen Boyd this happy over work?" Grace replied.

"No, but I've never seen Boyd this happy," the DC said.

\Now nothing can defeat me  
Knowing you complete me  
You make me stronger each  
You lead me all the way/

"Look, the only thing it could be is a woman," Spencer said.

Grace shook her head. "Try not to sound like that's a total impossibility, Spence."

"It's not. Just…highly unlikely," Spencer replied.

Boyd risked a glance up, but quickly looked back down at his desk again. There was a smile that threatened to break out onto his face and he knew that would be fatal.

"Come on, Grace, you can tell us," Eve cajoled.

"I could, if I knew anything," Grace replied, smiling sweetly.

"Aren't you going to see him?" Stella asked as the profiler headed towards her office.

"No, why?"

"You usually do," Spencer said.

"I have the feeling I'd put a dampener on his good mood, and you don't want him being bad tempered any sooner than needs be, do you?"

\Anything that you wanna do  
I'll be there beside you  
As long as you don't leave  
My dreams are guaranteed/

Boyd's hand snaked to his right and without looking, he punched a couple of buttons and waited to hear her voice.

"Hello, Dr. Foley speaking."

"Hello, Dr. Foley. How are we today?"

Grace smiled. "Fine, thank you. How are you?"

"A little wounded you didn't want to come and see me, but I'll live," Boyd replied.

"I was talking to the team," Grace said.

"I know. Remind me to find Spence the largest pile of paperwork I can after his comments."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Were you eavesdropping, Boyd?"

"No, I just have excellent hearing," he replied. "It seems that a good mood is not allowed in this office now."

"Allowed, yes, but from you it is unusual, you have to admit."

"Still, Spence deserves paperwork."

Grace laughed. "I won't argue with that."

"Good."

\Now your love is all I know  
Never let you go  
Baby, with you I choose my road  
All my life, you're the reason why  
Baby, with you I walk that road/

"So are you going to tell me why you're in a good mood or was Spencer right?" Grace asked.

Boyd leant back in his chair. "You're the psychologist, you tell me."

"I think he was right. Do I know this woman?"

"I bloody hope so, Grace, otherwise I'm in trouble."

Grace laughed again, softer this time. "Humming, though, Boyd?"

He shrugged. "What can I say, Grace? You've changed me."

"Not too much, I hope."

"Improved me. Is that better?"

Grace smiled. "As long as you're happy."

"Are you trying to be funny, Grace?" Boyd asked. "I was humming; that should tell you everything."

"I don't understand humming, Boyd. Was there a coded message in it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now leave me alone and get some work done."

"See you later, Grace," Boyd said, smiling.

\I walk that road, hand in hand, 'til its end  
Nothing can stop me/

FIN


	16. Because You Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Boyd's PoV. The light, when finally seen, can be as bright as hell sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Celine Dion. Spoilers: Up to and including Season 7.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\For all those times you stood by me/

Spencer was so convinced I was the one who had hit that motorcyclist after being set up by Tom Pallisser's wife, but I could see it in your eyes. You couldn't believe I was driving under the influence. You refused to believe it.

\For all the truth that you made me see/

Luke is dead. I went and claimed his body; I couldn't leave him just lying in the morgue and you wouldn't have let me. I didn't want to admit that my son was dead, that I had no chance of redeeming myself with him, but you made me face up to the facts, and though I might not have shown it at the time, I was, and I still am, grateful.

\For all the joy you brought to my life/

I remember you walking into my office with a bottle of wine. The squad was still so young, so fresh, so new, yet you and I clicked straight away. You never failed to bring a smile to my face.

\For all the wrong that you made right/

I wanted to kill Steven Hunt. I knew, I was absolutely certain, he was the killer, but he was so damn smug, even after he drowned that girl in the swimming pool. All those people and no one saw a damn thing. You were the only one I would allow to stop me, and you made me apologise to the team, even though they weren't there.

\For every dream you made come true/

The day you came into my office and said, 'The time has come for honest speaking, and I want an honest answer.' You told me how you felt, and I never even realised what I was looking for, or that I was looking for anything, until you made that move.

\For all the love I found in you/

The strength of your feelings for me floored me, but what surprised me the most was how I felt about you. I should have realised it sooner, but I am a man after all. When you were attacked all those years ago, when you went through hell with the Tony Greene case, all I wanted to do was protect you.

\I'll be forever thankful/

Every time I see you or hear your voice, or even think of you, I can't help but be consumed by what we're sharing. It's a feeling I never thought was possible, and I've never really experienced anything as strong before.

\You're the one who held me up/

After the Annie Keel case, when I left hospital, there was an argument between you and Spence over who would help me out of the building and into the car. Spence said he was stronger, but for some reason you wanted to be the one to help me, and I found myself wanting to be 'carried' by you.

\Never let me fall/

Through that stupid Home Office audit, you kept me, and the team, together. You made sure I didn't lose my temper, and when I did, I seem to remember you turning a blind eye. Funny, that.

\You're the one who saw me through, through it all/

From start to finish, you've been there, though I'm sure half the time I didn't deserve, and I still don't, and I'll never have the words to tell you how much you mean you mean to me. All I can do is try to show you as best I can.

\You were my strength when I was weak/

Despite how you must have been feeling over Mel's death, you kept me in line. When Andy joined the team, you made sure I treated her right, or at least as best I could. You never faltered; how do you do that?

\You were my voice when I couldn't speak/

One of the worst moments of my time as head of the cold case unit was when Spencer was shot. I remember trying to stop the bleeding, after I myself had shot someone, and the next thing I remember was seeing your face at the hospital. I had no words to tell you what had happened; what I'd done. But words have never really been necessary between us, have they?

\You were my eyes when I couldn't see/

You left me when I needed you the most, and try as I might, I couldn't get hold of you to apologise. You knew exactly what needed to be done with the Daniel Lennon case, and even though we solved it in the end, it wouldn't have been possible without you. That was our worst moment, but the fact that we pulled through it gave me immense hope.

\You saw the best there was in me/

From the first day you joined the team, you seemed to see something in me that no one else could, myself included.

\You gave me wings and made me fly/

Each time you looked at me.

\You touched my hand, I could touch the sky/

Or touched my arm, my leg; any unintentional - or perhaps it was intentional - contact between us made me feel like I could soar.

\I lost my faith, you gave it back to me/

I might not have shown it, but when we investigated the 'Papa Doc' case, and James Jensen, I wondered why we do what we do. There was just no need for any of what happened - no need for the abuse, the murders. It was all so senseless.

\You said no star was out of reach/

After Jason and Cindy had been found and reunited, I spent a long time in my office thinking about Luke. You came in with the infamous bottle of wine and two glasses, and told me that if I really wanted, I would find my son. I also remember that you left without having a drink, but it wasn't an uncomfortable parting.

\You stood by me and I stood tall/

During the Nick Henderson case, you let me off my leash a little, you let me go my own way with him. I know you were watching, observing, and now I know how proud you were of me. It's funny, but even though you weren't in the room, I could feel your presence next to me. Does this mean I'm going soft in my old age?

\I had your love, I had it all/

I just never realised until now.

\I'm grateful for each day you gave me/

I never showed it. I know I didn't, and I should. I should start now. It's never too late…is it?

\You were always there for me/

When Marina Coleman torched the car, or at least tried to, I took it upon myself to help her because I felt responsible. I know, you said it at the time and I dismissed it, but I knew it was the truth even them.

\The tender wind that carried me/

When that body was found in the church, a body that was someone else's son but could so easily have been mine.

\Light in the dark, shining your love into my life/

I had no reason to smile, really, no reason to be happy until you appeared on my doorstep that 'fateful' evening. It seems to long ago now. When you stood there, soaking wet with the rain, and told me what you thought of me. No, it wasn't pleasant. I still hadn't given you an answer after you came to my office to be honest with me.

\You've been my inspiration/

After you came to my house and shouted, after I didn't reply, you turned and walked away. I remember thinking that I couldn't let that happen again; after all, you might not come back. I remember running after you, grabbing you and turning you round. I remember you yelled some more, and I was at a loss how to shut you up. I knew yelling back wouldn't help, so I tried a different tactic, and I will never forget our first kiss.

\Through the lies you were the truth/

On too many occasions to count.

\My world is a better place because of you/

So very, very true.

\I'm everything I am because you loved me/

That's it really, Grace. That's what I wanted to say. Long winded, I know, and completely unlike me, but that's your fault. I promise the sentiments in next year's anniversary card will be shorter.

I love you.

FIN


	17. Eternal Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to The Bangles. Spoilers: Up to and including Season 7, but nothing specific.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling/

The blindfold is cool and soft against my face, a nice contrast to the feels of his palms against mine. His skin is rough, but not because of the work he does; it's simply because he's a man, and I love him for that.

\Do you feel my heart beating?/

His chest is solid underneath my hand, the skin warm and inviting; all I want to do is rest my cheek against it, or even my lips. His pulse is steady and strong, just like him in many ways.

\Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?/

Oh, I know he isn't dreaming because if he is, I'm having the same one. The same, wonderful dream where I am his and he is mine, and the whole world melts away as soon as the door shuts behind us. Where the whole world ceases to exist when he looks at me; I'm sure our colleagues have their suspicions, even Spencer, and when we get around to telling them, I wouldn't be surprised if their reaction is 'tell us something we don't know'.

\I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me/

He's kissing me now, just around my face, but I feel like I'm in heaven. I'm so glad our colleagues can't see us, actually; I'm glad they don't know about us. He's got a reputation to keep and if they knew how tender he could be, he would never hear the end of it. At first, I wanted to scream from the rooftops - an old cliché, I know, but a true one - about our relationship, but now I realise he was right. Oh, I'd never tell him that, but when he said he wanted to keep it a secret - when he said he wanted me all to himself - I should have known he had a good reason.

\Say my name, sun shine's through the rain  
The whole life so lonely  
Then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling/

I'm not surprised when he rests his chest against my shoulder or when I feel wetness against my skin. He's crying - he does it often now - but it's the release of emotions that have been pent up for more years than I would care to guess. It shocked me, the first time it happened, but now I feel…honoured that he let's me see him so vulnerable. It's the strongest sign he could ever give that he trusts me, and that he loves me, and with signs like that? Who needs words?

\Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?/

Once his breathing becomes more even, I decide to carefully slip the blindfold off. That is my greatest sign to him; giving up all control to him, and he knows that I've never done that with anyone before.

The music is still playing in the background, and our romantic, erotic evening is at an end, but I'm not upset. He's here with me; that's the main thing.

But to my slight surprise, he's looking up at me, smiling.

Smiling back, I lower my head and kiss him. "No, you're not dreaming," I tell him softly. Sometimes, he needs reassurance.

"I know," he replies. "Now put the blindfold back on, Dr Foley. We hadn't finished."

His tone is wicked, my giggle is girlish and I don't care. I'm in love.

FIN


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another argument, it's time for Boyd and Grace to have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Gabrielle. Spoilers: Up to and including Season 7, set sometime after Pieta.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\She turned the key, opened the door  
Was he there? She wasn't sure  
She didn't want to fight no more  
She had good intentions/

Grace sighed as she closed the front door behind her. No one would ever have believed that she and Boyd were in a relationship; things between them were exactly the same as normal at work, and even at home. The argument they'd had earlier in the day had been no exception.

It started, as it always did, with the smallest of things, and before Grace knew what was happening, it had escalated to a shouting match. Spencer and Stella had tried to mediate, but Boyd was in no mood to listen. Grace suspected that after she'd run crying from the offices, both junior officers had given their boss hell.

But none of them knew why the argument had upset Grace so much, and she didn't want them to know. Things were strenuous enough at times between herself and Boyd without adding the inevitably winding up the team would do.

Grace was under no illusions about her relationship with Boyd; she saw it as more than he did. She *wanted* more than he did. To him, it was just some fun, some company; to Grace, it was so much more.

She took her coat off and hung it up before walking slowly into the living. It took her a few moments to realise there was someone sat on the couch, and when she saw it was Boyd, Grace wanted to cry. She wasn't in the mood for more arguing.

\In that moment face to face  
She saw the look upon his face/

Grace couldn't quite believe it. Boyd looked more vulnerable and lost than he had done when he came back from identifying Luke's body.

\She held him in a tight embrace  
There was warm affection  
Took a while before she spoke  
There were things she had to know/

"We can't go on like this, Boyd," Grace said, her voice breaking. She tried to speak again, but she was too close to crying.

\Composed herself, then she said  
Baby, tell me what you dream  
What you see  
And tell me how you feel  
Tell me what you dream  
Will you share it all with me?  
What you dream  
Baby, you can talk to me/

Neither one was sure what time it was when they finally fell asleep, but they had talked themselves hoarse. Boyd told Grace things he had never told anyone before; not Sarah, not even his ex-wife. Grace had always thought she knew Boyd, but not she realised that there were so many different sides to him.

\They agreed to meet half way  
They would take it day by day/

Boyd watched Grace sleeping and her peaceful face soothed his soul, but his mind wouldn't rest.

\He didn't want to lose her twice  
That would cut him like a knife  
He decided them and there  
To reveal his inner face  
He'd always loved her from the start  
It was time to give his heart/

Boyd knew what Grace wanted from their relationship, and unbeknownst to her, he also knew she didn't think he wanted the same things. But he did; Boyd wanted everything Grace had to offer and more. He had just been much more careful about hiding his feelings. But now, there was no more time for hiding anything. Boyd had to explain things properly.

Leaning over, he kissed Grace's neck until she murmured, "Go away, Boyd, I'm sleeping."

Boyd just smiled and turned her head so he could kiss her lips. "Not any more you're not."

"What's all this about?" Grace asked curiously.

"I…I want to try and explain things," he said, and taking a deep breath, he started.

By the end, Boyd was almost in tears, but Grace finally understood the man lay in her arms. But he hadn't quite finished.

\Took a while before he spoke  
There were things he had to know  
Composed himself, then he said  
Baby, tell me what you dream  
What you see  
And tell me how you feel  
Tell me what you dream  
Will you share it all with me?  
What you dream  
Baby, you can talk to me/

Grace smiled. "You first."

"I dream about you," Boyd replied without hesitation.

Grace stared at him for a while before kissing him soundly. "You, Peter, are full of surprises."

He suddenly grinned. "You have no idea," he replied.

FIN


	19. Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd decides it's time to admit how he feels, but has he left it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Bryan Adams. Spoilers: Up to and including Season 7, set sometime after Pieta.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I've been down, and I've been beat  
I've been so tired that I could not speak  
I've been so lost that I could not see  
I wanted things that were out of reach/

Boyd leant his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He was trying to work out how he always managed to do things the hard way. Even when he was trying to do the right thing, it was always in the hardest way. He thought by flying to see her in person, instead of talking over the phone, things would be better.

How wrong he was.

She had pretended to be fine, but Boyd could see the hurt shining through. He had then said one thing, which he couldn't even remember now, and everything had erupted, making a volcano look like a kitten.

\Then I found you and you helped me through  
And you showed me what to do  
And that's why I'm coming back to you/

Now Boyd was flying back to the only other person who seemed to want him around. He knew, really, from the first time he saw her, that she was the one. There had been women in his life, but lately, only two of importance.

He had just broken one of those women's hearts; now he was hoping that the other would give him a second chance.

\You've been alone but you did not show it  
You've been in pain, but I did not know it  
You let me do what I needed to  
You were there when I needed you/

Boyd remembered Grace's face when he told her he was going to America to see Sarah. She had put the false smile in place very quickly, but he saw the hurt, that flash of disappointment that always crossed her face when Boyd mentioned Sarah. He knew that Grace had feelings for him; well hid feelings, but there were there and he had seen them. But the best kept secret was that Boyd loved Grace, and nobody but him knew it.

\But I let you down, but I've messed you around  
But you never change your point of view  
And that's why I'm coming back to you/

Boyd had already made the decision to tell Grace how he felt; he'd already booked his ticket to fly out to see Sarah, to tell her face to face that it was over - completely, unequivocally - between them.

But when he saw the anguish in Grace's eyes, he knew he was doing the right thing, however hard he was making it. Boyd vowed that he would never hurt Grace again. All he wanted was a chance to prove to her that his feelings were genuine.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

It was late when the plane landed, and Boyd's internal clock was acting like a chipmunk high on Red Bull trying to set a speed record in its cage. But he wanted to see Grace. He didn't care if he woke her up; he had to be in her company.

Boyd arrived at Grace's excited like a kid on Christmas morning, and he resisted the urge to enter the house using the spare key. But after fifteen minutes of banging on the front door and phoning both the landline and mobile, Boyd was starting to become worried.

He slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, being careful to be quiet, but he didn't want to be *too* quiet. He could just imagine explaining to some poor PC why he was breaking into Grace's house.

But Grace wasn't home, and Boyd didn't care for the situation one little bit. In a state of momentary panic, he called Spencer.

Spencer was not happy about being woken up.

Boyd was less than not happy with the answer his junior officer gave him as to the whereabouts of the profiler.

Grace had gone on holiday, but where was anyone's guess. And when she was due back…that was anyone's guess too. The reality of the whole thing hit Boyd like a knife to his guts, and as he had been stabbed before, the analogy wasn't used lightly.

Grace had finally got fed up of waiting, and he couldn't blame her. But Boyd decided that he wasn't going to give up.

\Like a star that guides a ship across the ocean  
That's how your love will take me home  
Back to you  
And if I wish upon that star  
Someday, I'll be where you are  
And I know that day is coming soon  
Yeah, I'm coming back to you/

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Beaches had never been Grace's thing, but she wanted to try something new. Anything to get her mind off a certain silver haired devil. She sipped at her drink, trying to remember what it was called and failing miserably. All she knew was that it was fruity and alcoholic, and in all honesty, Grace didn't really want to know much more.

She closed her eyes and basked in the sun, hoping that she would tan and not peel as was her custom. Suddenly the sun disappeared as a shadow fell across her, and Grace opened her eyes, ready to yell at the idiot who had disturbed her peace and quiet.

"Is the beach not big enough?" she snapped.

"Would you like me to leave?" came the reply.

Grace stared in shock. Stood before her was Boyd. Boyd wearing nothing but shorts and a smile, and his bare chest was doing all sorts of strange things to her. Grace blinked and then shook her head.

"I must be dreaming," she muttered.

Boyd smiled some more. "A dream is better than a nightmare."

"You can't be here."

"How can I prove I'm real?"

Grace glared at him. "Go…away," she said very slowly.

"No," Boyd replied, leaning down and kissing her.

When he pulled away, Grace slapped him. "Don't ever do that again."

He looked hurt, but he didn't leave. "Are you going to let me explain or do you just want to hit me again? And before you asked, I didn't just kiss you for the fun of it. I meant it. Just like I mean it when I say I love you. Yes, I've been stupid, and yes, I've hurt you. I might never be able to make my past behaviour up to you, but I want to try. I went to America to tell Sarah it was over. I wanted to do it in person because it was the right thing to do. And then when I got back, I went straight to your house, to apologise and to tell you that I've always loved you. I just didn't think you felt the same way, until to recently. When you weren't home, I decided to find you. You led me here, Grace. Your love brought me here. Will you let me love you? Let me show you how I feel."

"I'll think about it," Grace replied, her eyes twinkling.

"You can tell me everyday how stupid I am," Boyd said.

Grace finally smiled. "Alright. Now, about that no kissing."

"You've changed your mind?"

"Damn right I have. Come here!"

FIN


	20. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of a big shift in Boyd's career, his mind is anywhere but on the job, and when work does begin, it progresses in a very different direction than he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to David Archuleta. Starts just before the pilot (but a little AU as in this fic, Boyd isn't married) and carries on through it, but nothing specific is mentioned.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Okay, Grace, I'll see you in the morning," Boyd said, smiling.

\I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush/

He wasn't sure why he was smiling so much; he'd spoken to profiler Dr Grace Foley quite a few times before, and even worked with her once or twice, but for some reason, this was different to him.

Detective Superintendent Peter Boyd had been offered a unique opportunity; he was to put together a team, including two junior police officers, a scientist and a psychologist, to investigate cold cases, cases that had never been solved for one reason or another.

But Boyd wasn't stupid. He knew he'd been put in charge of this new initiative so that the assistant commissioner could gloat when he failed, or gloat if he didn't. It was also designed to keep Boyd out of trouble, or at least that was what he guessed. He doubted, however, that it would work. Nothing short of dying would keep him out of trouble.

His team had been put together, and briefly introduced. Detective Sergeant Spencer Jordan, a good police officer but with a chip on his shoulder the size of Great Britain. Boyd had worked with him before and found him to be extremely reliable, albeit hot-headed.

Detective Constable Mel Silver, a young woman with the potential to go far. Again, Boyd had worked with her and wanted to take her under his wing; he had high hopes for both his junior officers, but he knew how to push them in the right direction.

For his scientist, he had picked Dr Frankie Wharton, a no-nonsense woman who had no qualms about telling Boyd to shut up or get out if it was needed. Her people skills were definitely lacking, but for someone who would be holed up in a lab, it didn't really matter.

Spencer and Mel knew each other as well, from the job, so there were no problems there, and Mel and Frankie seemed to hit it off quite well, but Boyd sensed he was going to have trouble with Spencer and Frankie. Butting heads would probably become their favourite pastime.

Then, of course, there was Grace. Everybody loved Grace, and she got on well with the rest of the team. She mothered them and flirted outrageously with Boyd, something she didn't think he'd noticed, but he had.

\'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much/

Every time Boyd had seen Grace, he'd felt a spark in his chest, creating heat that spread everywhere in his body. His world seemed a brighter place with her in it, but why? Was she someone who could easily become his best friend? Or was it something more? Was Grace just one of those people who lit up rooms when they walked in?

\Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you/

Boyd tossed and turned that night, trying to pinpoint exactly what had changed for him concerning Grace. He suddenly couldn't wait to see her, which then made him think of the reason the team was meeting in the morning; they had their first case. A schoolgirl was kidnapped and killed five years ago, and the murderer was never found. Now he had struck again and Boyd was under considerable pressure to find him. The rate of success or failure of the first case would be the basis for the rest of the cases they would be involved with.

But Boyd, for once, wasn't thinking about his career. Despite only having a few hours sleep, he was out of bed before his alarm went off in the morning, and was busy briefing the team about the case when Grace finally arrived.

\You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know/

Boyd tried not to stare. For some desperately unknown reason, Grace suddenly seemed to appear much more alluring to him. As he went to great her, she smiled at him and he thought his knees were going to give way. Silently, Boyd chastised himself for acting like a stupid schoolboy, but he couldn't help it.

They made their way back to the office, no one talking much, and then Boyd pointed out their respective work areas. He disappeared quickly into his own office so he could settle down and review the case notes properly, but his mind was elsewhere, and he surreptitiously glanced towards where Grace was sat.

\Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?/

Later, when they were sat together on the couch in the main area of the temporary office, Boyd noticed how close they were, and he was surprised how relaxed he felt around Grace. He folded his hands behind his head and turned to watch her, only half listening as she spoke, sharing her thoughts about the case with him.

\Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?/

Boyd knew, by the end of the day, that he had to sort himself out. What was going through his mind was completely unprofessional - Jess Worrell was his first thought on that subject - not to mention totally unlikely. Grace was so far out of his league she might as well have been in another country, and they were not very compatible either.

So Boyd decided that it had to end, this thing that didn't have a name, that hadn't even started, he knew it just couldn't happen.

\'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away/

His heart had other ideas. The moment Boyd saw Grace the next day, his knees started to go weak again and he marvelled silently at the power this woman had over him, and the best thing was, he didn't even think she knew about. He began to wonder if Grace had thought about him, though, in any other context than work.

\Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?/

Boyd watched everything Grace did, picking up little hints to her personality, and he knew she was doing the same with him, but it was different. It was her job, after all, to analyse people. He just wasn't sure she was supposed to be analysing him.

The first clue Boyd had that there was potential for a relationship with Grace was when she came to his office with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He didn't tell her he couldn't because he was on duty; he told her he'd love to. Grace poured the wine and they sat at opposite sides of the desk, talking about the case in great detail.

But Boyd's mind kept drifting, and the wine was starting to loosen his tongue. He suddenly found there was so much he wanted to say to Grace, but he didn't want to blurt it out. Subtlety wasn't one of his strong points - and at times, it wasn't even in his vocabulary - but Boyd decided to try.

He suggested moving to the couch because sitting on an office chair was starting to make his back ache. Grace readily agreed. Boyd shed his jacket and tie, earning him a raised eyebrow - but nothing more - from the profiler. His silent reply was to pour them both another drink.

He steered the conversation away from work and onto lighter topics, and if Grace noticed what he was doing, she never showed it. Finally, the bottle was emptied and Boyd glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Is it passed your bed time?" Grace asked cheekily.

Boyd took that to be a good sign and he smiled. "Why? Offering to tuck me in, Dr Foley?"

Grace chuckled and nudged him gently. "Cheeky."

Boyd drained his glass and stood, gathering his jacket and tie from the nearby desk. He took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't shaking; he'd never felt more scared by anything, except the birth of his son.

Turning to face Grace fully, Boyd told her exactly what was on his mind and in his heart. And before she could reply or even process what he had said, he bade her goodnight and left.

\See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever/

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?/

Boyd sat in his office, working hard as usual. Grace had acted normally the day after his big confession, which he had expected. To him, it was an answer in the negative and he was old enough to know that it wouldn't affect their friendship, but he still found himself slightly disappointed. It was only then that he realised how deep his feelings for Grace ran.

A crush it certainly wasn't.

A knock on his door made him look up, and there stood Grace, a mysterious smile on her face.

"Busy?" she asked, far too innocently for Boyd's liking.

"Extremely," he replied. "As always."

Grace's smile grew; she knew the game he was playing and it seemed she was willing to go along with it. "That's a pity."

"Why?"

"I thought I'd take you to lunch."

Boyd looked sceptical. "At eleven thirty?"

Grace laughed. "It was worth a try."

"Are we bored, Dr Foley?" Boyd asked.

"No," she replied. "How about dinner?"

"Now?"

Grace ignored him and suddenly became slightly nervous. "If you're serious," she started, looking away, checking for eavesdroppers, "You can pick me up at seven thirty. I like Italian, casual attire, and red wine."

"Nothing else?" Boyd asked calmly, though inside he was doing somersaults of joy.

"That'll do for starters," Grace replied. As she walked away, Boyd swore she was swaying her hips outrageously at him.

\Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush/

FIN


	21. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has a very restless night - what would make it better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Heart. the episode above. Set as an epilogue of sorts to Season 2, Episodes 5 & 6, 'Special Relationships'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark/

Grace stared at the ceiling and counted the seconds going by. She wasn't prone to insomnia, but for some reason, she just couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of thoughts, most of which she had never had before and she had no idea where they were coming from.

\I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone/

Grace turned onto her side. That couldn't be the source of her turmoil, could it? An arrogant, annoying, foul-tempered, egotistical person? A person who also happened to be special to her, though Grace wondered why sometimes.

But when she learnt that the team was set to investigate one of Jess Worrell's cases, and that the woman herself was back on the scene, Grace found she was feeling envious of the history Boyd shared with her.

Grace had wanted to talk to him earlier, not about anything in particular; she just needed to hear his voice. But when he didn't pick up, she automatically assumed he was out with Jess.

\And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end, though  
Alone/

In her dreams, sometimes, Grace imagined Boyd as a night in shining armour, charging to her rescue. Or flying in threw her window like Superman. Of course, it was never going to happen and she knew that. She went to sleep alone and woke up the same way. It was just the way of things.

\'Til now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?/

As she lay there, Grace allowed herself to plan and scheme ways to make Boyd see how she really felt about him. She was tempted to go into his office one day, close all the blinds, lock the door and straddle him while he sat on his office chair. But that scenario always ended with either Grace's legs locking uncomfortably or the chair collapsing.

\You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight/

Grace thought that a part of her had died, until she met Boyd. Without knowing and probably without meaning to, he had stirred up feelings in her that had lain dormant for many years. Working with him at times was harder than trying to sleep that night, and it had nothing to do with his temper.

\You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight/

The whole point of the phone call was to admit the truth to Boyd, and to hell with the consequences. Grace had finally worked up the courage to just blurt it out, but she was saved any heartache by the phone remaining ringing.

\But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone/

Telepathy, obviously, hadn't worked either. Boyd still had no idea that Grace loved him, and being a man, he probably never would know. The best thing for her to do, she decided, was to go to sleep and rid herself of her crush overnight, waking up refreshed and renewed in the morning.

\'Til now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?/

Grace had no idea what time it was when she felt the bed dip, but instead of feeling alarmed, she rolled over and snuggled into the side of the person who had just climbed on top of the covers.

Boyd wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead. He had indeed been out with Jess when Grace phoned, but he was asking her advice on how to proceed with the profiler. The fact that Grace was phoning was a good indication something wasn't quite right, and despite being a man, Boyd had noticed that Grace acted a little differently towards him at times. He had taken a huge risk entering her house using the spare key he had; he half-expected her to wake up and batter him.

But Grace seemed quite content to stay sleeping, somehow knowing she was safe. Smiling, Boyd rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. Finally, they were alone together.

FIN


	22. Wonderful Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple, really; a party (sort of), two lonely people, one love song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Eric Clapton. Spoilers: Up to and including Season 1.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Parties. Boyd hated them with a passion, but there were times when he just couldn't escape going to the damn things. ACC Christie had all but ordered Boyd to be there, and saying no wasn't an option. There was one concession, though; Grace would be there as well.

\It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair/

As Boyd pulled a dark shirt on, he wondered what Christie had said to Grace to get her to attend the party. Not that he was particularly bothered, more curious. Boyd had endured much teasing from the younger members of the team that day, which had promptly stopped when he had threatened to take them along and introduce them all to the highest ranking police officers that would be there.

\And then she asks me  
Do I look alright?  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight/

Boyd suddenly stopped halfway through knotting his tie. There was something nagging him, but he wasn't quite sure what. Traipsing into his living room in bare feet, Boyd reached across his desk for his diary. After opening it and finding the right day, he swore profusely. The damn party wasn't until next week. Boyd had never felt so stupid in his life, and he wondered how the hell he could have made such a stupid mistake.

Yanking his tie off angrily and throwing it onto the desk, Boyd went into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He sat down at the table, undoing the first two buttons of his shirt, and glaring at the opposite wall, the silence deafening. He took a drink, then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could just see Grace's face if he told her what he'd done; she'd try unsuccessfully not to laugh while pitying him at the same time. But Boyd didn't mind that, not coming from her. With his eyes still shut, he imagined what it would like next week.

\We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
Who's walking around with me/

Boyd grunted and opened his eyes. Miracles like that never happened, especially not to him. He was a loner; that was the way it was supposed to be. Grace was his colleague, and someone he could call a friend now, but nothing more.

\And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright?  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight/

A knock on the door pulled Boyd out of his reverie and he frowned. Setting his glass down, he padded barefoot down the hall and opened the front door. There in front of him was a vision of loveliness, in his mind anyway. No words were spoken between them; they weren't needed. Boyd took in Grace's appearance with surprised silence; she was dressed for a night out and he wondered where she was going. Grace, in turn, noticed Boyd's feet first and the small amount of chest he was showing secondly.

\I feel wonderful because I see the love right in your eyes/

Boyd suddenly recalled something, the reason he thought the damn party was that night. Earlier in the day, Grace had casually said she would see him that evening. Boyd, being Boyd, had presumed she meant at the party and so didn't bother to check whether the date was right or not. Grace was more cunning that he realised, and the thought that their feelings were indeed mutual made him smile. Standing to one side, he allowed her to enter his house.

\And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realise  
How much I love you/

Boyd opened a bottle of wine and poured some into a glass for Grace, who raised an eyebrow in question, but still didn't speak. Boyd picked up his tumbler of scotch and motioned with it, making Grace smile. Slowly, they started talking, sharing personal, intimate details that they had never discussed with anybody ever before. Boyd wasn't sure why it was happening; all he knew for certain was that it felt right.

\It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head/

They both seemed to realise the lateness of the hour at the same time, and both stood, the atmosphere suddenly somewhat awkwardly. Then Grace, blushing and shaking slightly, took Boyd by the hand, dropped her car keys on the coffee table, and led him out of the room. She moved slowly, giving him the chance to change his mind. But saying 'no' was the last thing on Boyd's mind.

\And she helps me into bed  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light  
I say, 'my darling, you were wonderful tonight'/

Nothing else happened, and for that Boyd was grateful. It was enough for him just to hold the woman of his dreams. Somehow, she had known exactly what he was thinking and feeling, and as usual, Grace had taken charge of the situation, in a subtle way. As Boyd started to drift off to sleep, the party the following week suddenly seemed like a wonderful thing.

\Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight/

FIN


	23. Don't Need the Sun to Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Luke's death, Boyd finally finds something to smile about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Gabrielle. Spoilers: Up to the end of Season 7. Specific spoilers for Episodes 11 & 12, 'Pieta'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\It's been a while but your smile  
Always brightens up my day/

Boyd nodded as he said good morning to his subordinates. Spencer and Stella greeted him back; Eve just grunted as she made short work of what was no doubt her third cup of coffee. Boyd knew it always took at least four before she was *compos mentis*.

\I guess you know because it shows  
You can see it on my face/

It had been months since Luke's death, yet Boyd hadn't fallen into the despair he was expecting to. He thought his failure as a father would overwhelm him, or even worse, drive him into a deep emotionless pit from which there was no escape. But someone had held on to him, stopped him from stumbling into the dark places. Someone had shone a light like a homing beacon for him, and Boyd was forever grateful.

\Feels like you've put a spell on me  
Feels like you've captured me  
And baby, this is how I feel/

Boyd knew Grace was coming down the corridor even before he heard her, before he saw the rest of the team turn to see who was approaching; the grins that broke out onto their faces confirmed it was indeed Grace. They all knew who was responsible for keeping Boyd on the straight on narrow, more than normal anyway. The team didn't care what Grace had done to Boyd, as long as she kept on doing it. And while it was Grace who had held onto Boyd to stop him from falling, the team had held onto Grace.

\Don't need the sun to shine to make me smile  
Don't care if it's dark outside 'cause I've got you  
And though the rain may fall  
No, I don't care at all  
'Cause baby, I know that I got you/

"Morning, Boyd," Grace said, poking her head into his office.

Boyd smiled back. "Morning, Grace."

He watched her walk to her own office, aware of his subordinates staring at them, but not caring. He had no idea what they were thinking; he didn't want to know. Boyd could imagine all sorts of explanations for how Grace had helped keep him in a good mood floating around in their minds. He shook his head. The team would be incredibly upset with the mundane truth.

And the truth was that in the moment Boyd had returned to the office after identifying Luke, he had needed somebody to just be there. And Grace was still working. Boyd didn't know whether it was accident or coincidence, but he didn't care. She hadn't said a word, just sat there with him in silence while he absorbed strength from her.

\Every day, there's a change  
You bring out the best in me  
My inner soul is what you know  
That is how you speak to me  
You seem to understand  
You know just who I am  
And baby, this is how I feel/

It didn't always go that way. Sometimes Boyd would cry, sometimes he would yell and they would argue, but Grace would always stay with him. Whenever he felt himself slipping, she would appear, as if by magic, and say something that would bring him back. Boyd had often heard it said that happiness could be found in the most unlikely of places, but he didn't agree. When he discovered it was Grace's presence in his life that made him happy, he wasn't surprised at all. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him.

\Don't need a rocket man to help touch the sky  
I don't need to fly a plane to get this high  
Don't need to hitch a ride when I could run a million miles  
Yes I would, just to see you smile/

Boyd turned back to Grace's office, content to watch her at work. Then, as if she knew she was being watched, Grace looked up and straight at him. She didn't do anything, except for raise one eyebrow, but that was enough for Boyd. Holding his hands up in surrender, he made a great show of setting his paperwork out and making a start on it.

Seconds later, his phone rang.

"Department of cheese, Wallace speaking," he answered, hoping to God it wasn't anyone important.

*"What would you do if I was the commissioner?"* Grace asked, amused.

"I'd never misbehave again," Boyd replied, grinning inwardly when she chuckled.

*"I don't think anyone has the power to stop you from doing that."*

"Maybe not. What are you doing?"

*"I was actually looking for Gromit. After all, he's the smart one,"* Grace replied.

"Would you like me to find you a mirror then?" Boyd asked.

*"Are you calling me a dog?"* Grace retorted archly.

"It's not exactly an insult. A lot of dogs are pedigrees, with good breeding, very good looking, incredibly intelligent and extremely loyal."

There was silence. *"What are you after?"*

"A cup of coffee," Boyd replied promptly.

*"I'm sorry, there appears to be a fault with your connection. Please put the phone down and try again later,"* Grace said, and the line went dead. Boyd tried not to laugh too hard or too loud.

\Don't need the sun to shine to make me smile  
Don't care if it's dark outside 'cause I've got you  
And though the rain may fall  
No, I don't care at all  
'Cause baby, I know that I got you/

FIN


	24. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Grace's PoV. Enjoying a lazy Sunday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Dido.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking  
Take my hand and show me where we're going/

I force myself to take a deep breath as Boyd leads me back upstairs. We were supposed to be enjoying a leisurely breakfast before attacking the mess that's supposed to be my garden. But while the kettle was boiling, Boyd came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. That was it, I was putty in an instant, and he bloody well knows what that does to me. When I turned around, I know exactly what he was thinking, and when he took my hand, I could take a good guess where we were going.

\Lie down next to me, look into my eyes  
And tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing/

We found ourselves naked in a very short space of time; Boyd's lack of patience isn't just confined to the office, you know. I shiver when I feel his skin touching mine; the action is a combination of factors. It's the shiver of anticipation of what's to come; it's the sheer electricity from having Boyd next to me. I know the 'kids' complain about having nightmares because of us; apparently our relationship is 'gross' to them. I'm sure it's a front, saving them from saying how happy they really are for us. At least I hope it's that.

But out of all the components of our relationship, I'm drawn to Boyd's eyes the most. Those dark pools are so expressive, if you know how to look properly, and I do. To a lot of people, Boyd's eyes are hard and cruel, even aggressive, and while he can be those things on occasion, he can also be gentle and kind, and right now, all I can see is pure, unadulterated lust. For me. I can't believe it sometimes, but it's true; Boyd thinks I'm sexy, though God only knows why.

\So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
What you feel is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
I'll always be alone if I'm lying to you/

As he starts to kiss his way down my neck, I think about all the heart-to-hearts we've had since we became a couple. I don't often think of the 'how'; I don't see the point. All that matters is we are together, for however long it lasts. It was silly, really; Boyd didn't believe my feelings for him were as strong as his for me. But he's like that sometimes. Underneath that tough, gruff exterior, he's just a little boy seeking reassurance.

\See my eyes, they carry your reflection  
Watch my lips, and hear the words I'm telling you/

Boyd moves lower, but I stop him. It's not that I don't want him to carry on; I mean, I'd like nothing more! But I've got to tell him, spur of the moment, how I'm feeling. Maybe it'll scare him; sometimes it does.

"I love you."

Boyd's face lights up like a Christmas tree and when he smiles, it knocks years off him. "I love you too."

His words are sincere and I believe him. I think that's the thing of greatest importance between us; when Boyd tells me something, like that, I believe him. It's been a long time since that happened.

\Give your trust to me, and look into my heart  
And show me, and show me what you're doing/

But I have to remember that I'm not the only one who has had a bad run in relationships. Boyd doesn't talk about it but I know the break down of his marriage hurt him a great deal. I know he still carries a flame for Jess, but that he'd never go back to her. I know that, like most men I've had relationships with, he's looking for the easiest way out before he has to make some sort of commitment, but I also know he wouldn't just up and leave.

And it has taken Boyd a long time to realise I'm not like anyone else he's ever been with. I won't kick him when he's down, or blame him unnecessarily for things he had no control over. Neither of us are getting any younger, but we've finally found what we've been looking for. It just goes to show it's never too late.

\Take your time  
I know you'll find, that you'll believe me/

Boyd's on the move again and this time I don't stop him. Instead I relax, something else that took me a long time to do around him, and I remember, finally, how we got together. It was winter, a clear day, and we were walking in the park after having lunch out. We were both well wrapped up, walking close together without actually touching. The kids were holding the fort back at the office and Boyd and I had escaped for a while.

At the top of the hill, Boyd stopped and turned his face towards the sky, his eyes closed.

\Feel the sun on your face  
And tell me what you're thinking/

He said he liked me. He said he wanted to try and be in a relationship with me, if I wanted the same thing. For a while we just stood there, then the cold got to us and we started walking again. But as we went, I linked my arm with Boyd's. It felt the natural thing to do, and it was extremely comfortable. And he didn't seem to mind at all.

Then, literally out of the blue, flat grey clouds came over, the temperature dropped a few degrees, and the first flurry of winter began to descend on us.

\Catch the snow on your tongue  
And show me how it tastes/

I remember making that proposition to Boyd, and he looked surprised, but he didn't turn me down. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just kissing like it was the first time for both of us.

I also remember the intense stare we received from Spencer when we finally returned to the office. I thought our faces revealed nothing, but according to him, we were as giddy as school kids. The kind DI Jordan is prone to exaggeration, though.

I suddenly inhale sharply and grab a handful of bed sheet. I wasn't expecting that, and Boyd glances at me, grinning.

"I wanted to make sure I had your full attention," he says.

I glare at him. "You do."

"Are you sure?"

"You won't for much longer if you don't carry on, though."

Boyd's grin goes and impulsively, I kiss him. When we pull apart, I rest my palm against his cheek and stare into his eyes, making sure he understands the message I'm trying to give him. The last thing I want to do is resort to using words.

\Take your time/

FIN


	25. Everytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate look at why Grace came back after 'Double Bind'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Britney Spears. Spoilers: Season 5, Episodes 7 & 8 'Straw Dog', Season 6, Episodes 9 & 10 'Double Bind, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\Notice me  
Take my hand/

Six months. A full half a year since Grace had been forced to relive one of the worst moments of her life. It had nothing to do with the case, really, and everything to do with the man she had worked with.

\Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?/

She had fallen for him, let him in, not knowing the dark secret he kept. Harry Taylor had been the first man Grace had truly loved and trusted, and he had hurt her in more ways than one. Charles Hoyle's betrayal was nothing compared to what Harry had put her through.

When Grace had first met Peter Boyd, something about him struck a chord deep within her, and until last year, she hadn't realised why. Now she knew. Certain characteristics, and particularly his eyes, reminded her of Harry. She had loved Harry; did that mean she loved Boyd as well?

But Grace couldn't love the man she now worked with; especially not after the blazing row she had just had with him. It had started off simply, a conversation about a locket that was linked to Mel. Boyd believed Mel had told him everything; Grace disagreed. She ended up saying words she never wanted to utter to Boyd, and then she had left.

\I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear/

Now, as Grace sat alone at home, all she could think about was Boyd. She shouldn't have said those things, shouldn't have lashed out. She could only imagine what he was like now. Was he angry and taking it out on the rest of the team? Or was he lost without her? Grace bowed her head and covered her face with her hands.

\What have I done?/

The image of Boyd's face changed to Harry's, the expression he wore the last time Grace had seen him.

\You seem to move on easy/

But when Grace looked again, it wasn't Harry at all; it was Boyd. Grace suddenly realised she had been out of order. Boyd, of course, was always like that, but she had managed to lose control, something she never did. Standing, Grace grabbed her bag and headed out.

It was a long drive to the office, longer than Grace had ever found it to be, and the police building was quiet as a graveyard. And from the cold case offices, soft lights lit the rooms, including Grace's.

She hesitated out in the corridor, knowing exactly who was working so late but she couldn't see Boyd anywhere. Slowly, Grace moved towards the offices and then she saw him. In her office. Shirt sleeves rolled up, books pulled off her shelves and strewn all over the floor, all open at various places, and Boyd was pacing carefully around them.

\I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry/

The sight made Grace want to cry and laugh at the same time. Boyd looked so vulnerable, yet he was trying so hard to learn the things he needed to know about the case. Then suddenly he sat down near her desk and reached for her phone. Grace didn't need to be closer to see that Boyd was dialling her number. He stared at the phone for a while, then ended the call. Grace could hear him talking, practicing what he was going to say to her.

When Boyd stood and started pacing again, Grace saw Harry and she closed her eyes firmly.

\At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away/

She opened her eyes and Harry was gone. Boyd was still there, though, and it took Grace a moment or two to realise he was staring at her. As their eyes locked, Grace held her breath. But Boyd didn't shout, didn't glare; in fact, he looked more worried that she was going to yell at him.

\Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby/

Grace didn't know how it happened but she found herself on the floor, wrapped in Boyd's arms. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, her fingers clinging to his shirt.

"No, Grace, I'm the one that should be sorry, but you know what I'm like," Boyd replied, his voice muffled by her hair.

"I just…I don't know why, but you remind me…."

"Of Harry Taylor, I know."

Grace pulled back and looked at him, shocked. "How did you know that?"

Boyd smiled gently. "I saw the way you looked at me during the Greene/Hoyle case, like you were seeing him instead. I am a policeman, you know," he added. "The problem is, Grace, you read too much in to situations. You see Harry Taylor when you look at me because he would be about my age now, we're the same height, same eye colour, and you and I were working on a case you worked on with him."

"So you're a psychologist now, Boyd?"

"No, I keep things simple."

Grace suddenly realised she was still sat on the floor, practically on Boyd's knee, her arms around him. "Oh my God…." She started to scramble to her feet, but Boyd kept her in place.

"There's no one else around, no one is going to see this and embarrass you," he said quietly. "I'm your friend, Grace. Just a friend. Let me do this one thing right."

Grace slumped back into his arms gratefully. "Thank you."

"No, thank *you*."

\And everytime I see you're in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby/

Grace breathed in and then sighed, the lingering scent of Boyd's aftershave filling her nostrils. No, she didn't need Harry, hadn't done for a long time, but she had clung to what she'd had with him. Now she realised all she needed she could find in herself…and in her friends.

\Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby/

Like Boyd. Now, safe and secure and warm in his arms, Grace was soaring in a calmness she hadn't known for a long time.

"Thank you," she repeated in a whisper.

This time Boyd just smiled. He understood what he was being thanked for.

FIN


	26. When You Love Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Bryan Adams. Spoilers: Up to and including Season 8, but set before Eps 7 & 8, 'End Game, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd huffed and gestured, and then looked helplessly at her. "Grace," he whined.

Grace almost smiled. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would have done. "No, you can't," she replied, knowing that was the end of the conversation.

\When you love someone, you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon, put out the sun  
When you love someone/

Grace was certain no one had noticed any difference in her and Boyd's relationship. Well, there was the throwaway comment Spencer made about astronauts, wives and aliens that Grace pretended not to understand. The only difference she could see in Boyd was a good one and she wasn't about to do something that would push him back into the foul mood that had dogged him for the past decade, almost.

They had moved offices, and Grace suddenly found herself without an office. But Boyd helped her set up a little area near the stairs which Grace treated like an office, and half of his room looked like it should have Grace there permanently.

\You'll deny the truth, believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe that you can really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone/

They never left work together and they never arrived in the same car, but that didn't mean the time in between wasn't spent with each other. Since Luke's death, a great change had come over Boyd and while he was still the grumpy old bugger he'd always been, he seemed a little calmer. Grace attributed it to the death of his son; Boyd attributed it to her.

Another day, another situation, and there was Boyd giving her the helpless puppy dog look. All he wanted was for her to agree with him. It wasn't difficult to do.

"You're right," Grace said, and that was that.

It still amazed her how everyone on the team looked up to her and respected her more than Boyd. It was like being a parent; if Boyd said 'no', the others would look to Grace for a different answer. She had only just realised the importance of siding with him, and him with her. Alone they were strong, but together they were indestructible.

\When you love someone, you feel it inside  
And nothing else could ever change your mind  
When you want someone  
When you need someone  
When you love someone/

"Grace, a word," Boyd said as the team dispersed.

She tried not to look surprised and just nodded, following him into the office. For some reason, Grace didn't think of it as Boyd's; it was just a room that he happened to reside in sometimes. That was yet another change he had undergone, thanks to Grace; she had convinced him to rejoin the team and spend time with them around the table instead of alone.

Boyd sat on the couch and Grace joined him without invitation. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

He let out a quiet, but frustrated yell, then smiled wearily. "They drive me crazy."

"They're supposed to."

"Thanks, Grace."

"You're welcome."

Boyd shifted a little so he could look at her. "No, I mean really, thank you. For, well, everything." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not very good at this, you know that."

Grace squeezed his knee. "I know, and it's alright. You're doing a wonderful job."

"Yeah?" Boyd asked, looking surprised but pleased.

"Yes."

"Good." He covered her hand with his. "Grace, I…."

She squeezed his hand and nodded. "I know." She wanted to lean over and kiss him, but she didn't think it was a good idea at that moment in time. The atmosphere in the office was strained at best, and Grace didn't want to make things any worse. Smiling, Grace replied, "Me too."

\You'll shoot the moon, put out the sun  
When you love someone/

"Come on." Grace stood and pulled Boyd to his feet. "Back to work."

FIN


	27. Brighter Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics belong to Ronan Keating. Spoilers: Season 8, up to and including 'Endgame'. If you haven't seen that episode, don't read this fic!

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I've done a lot of living in my life  
Chased my share of rainbows in the sky  
Before I stopped the question why  
I've fallen out of love too many times/

Grace tilted her face upwards and let the sun bathe her skin. Its rays were a gentle caress, reminding her of his fingers against her cheek. The barrier between them, the wall that kept them at arm's length of each other, had been broken. It started to crack the moment she took his hand in the hospital, or even before, when he put his hand there for her to take. There had been slight physical contact before but nothing as strong as this. He wasn't upset or angry she hadn't told him; all he cared about was her and that she was going to be alright.

\But now  
I see  
The possibilities  
Of how my life could be/

It happened in that instant. Grace took his hand, she squeezed it, looking straight into his eyes and making her words as sincere as possible. She knew if he didn't walk away, it could destroy him, but she also knew already that there was no walking away. Linda had chosen him for a reason; just because he walked away didn't mean that she would. In fact, Grace knew he had no other choice, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that.

But he didn't jerk his hand away from her touch, he didn't yell or tell her to stop lecturing him. He sat and he listened and he squeezed her hand back. In the depths of his eyes, Grace saw his heart breaking and she desperately wanted to mend it. But she could also feel her own heart cracking under the strain, under the weight of her feelings for him, because of how much she cared for him.

\I've broken a heart apart or two  
I've let the curtain fall, I guess it's true  
I've thought of something borrowed, something blue  
Something that I never could pursue/

But then everything had gone wrong, to them, at least. To Linda, it was all going perfectly to plan. It was her endgame. And despite his desperate attempts to stay in control, Linda was winning. Then she made him choose: kill his son's murderer or let Grace die. Grace could hear everything, right up to him smashing the phone and ripping the web cam down, and she could only imagine what went through his mind during those few precious minutes before he came racing to her rescue.

\But now you're here  
My doubt has disappeared  
The clouds have gone  
It's clear/

He checked Grace was alright before chasing after Linda, and when Spencer appeared seconds later, Grace told him to leave her and go to Boyd. It was all about Boyd; Linda's obsession, Grace's feelings, Spencer's problems. All could be tied to Boyd and he either didn't realise it or didn't want to acknowledge the attention.

From the accounts of Spencer and the man himself, Boyd really did try to save Linda, but from that height and holding on only with one hand, she had slipped and fallen. He was more worried Grace would be disappointed in him, for not saving Linda. But Grace couldn't have been more proud. He had stayed in control, even down to his willingness to sacrifice her. He hadn't let Linda win, not even in death.

It was Boyd who had helped Grace down to the ambulance, it was Boyd who had sat holding her hand all the way to the hospital, and it was Boyd who had unleashed his patented glare on the nurse who told him he'd have to leave. It was Boyd who didn't leave Grace's side for days and nights after the incident, who wouldn't relinquish her hand unless absolutely necessary, and who cried when he thought she wasn't looking.

It was Boyd who told Grace how he had sunk to the floor with tears in his eyes and telling her how sorry he was when he had made the choice to spare Penny's life. And it was Boyd who, when leaving on Grace's insistence, had leaned over and kissed her cheek.

\Even on the coldest night  
Even when the sun won't shine  
See you in the morning time  
Just knowing that you're there/

Grace knew their collective run-in with Linda had changed the team's dynamics yet again, but none so much as her relationship with him. They were inseparable verging on the ridiculous, but for the most part, Grace didn't mind. She had waited so long for a sign that he cared, *any* sign, that she wasn't about to let him stop showing his feelings for her now that he'd learnt how to.

Through the surgery and chemotherapy, he had been there. Every step of the way, he looked after her. He was still a grumpy old git at times, but Grace finally admitted she loved him for it. He still didn't understand her when she was explaining things to him, but at least he was listening, and that was the most important part.

At the familiar feel of a hand on her shoulder, slowly working its way up to her cheek, Grace smiled. A shadow fell across the sun and she opened one eye.

"I'll never get a tan that way," she complained.

Boyd just smiled and caressed her cheek. "If you want a tan, we'll go on holiday abroad."

"Hmm. Maybe when I'm better," Grace said as he sat down next to her.

"You will get better, Grace," Boyd replied seriously.

"I know. It's just going to take time. But I will get better," she repeated.

"And you might come to your senses as well. Decide you're better off without me."

Grace reached over and took his hand, wondering if the park bench was an uncomfortable as it looked, not that the wheelchair was the Ritz.

"It would be a cold day in Hell, Peter Boyd, before that happened."

\From any other love, I'd walk away  
Love is temporary, I would say  
But now each night I find a reason to stay  
With you there's always brighter days/

FIN


	28. Falling Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Celine Dion. Set just before S8.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd couldn't even remember when he had said; all he could focus on was Grace's smile and the sound of her laughter. Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and he found he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

It was only a casual dinner after work, not an unusual occurrence for them, but Boyd's mind was taking him down a path he rarely allowed it to go. He had always tried to keep his distance from Grace, knowing he could hurt her more than he already had if he tried to take things further, but after Luke's death, Grace had been the biggest help to him. Boyd didn't want to admit it, of course, but he couldn't have coped without her. But as well as him talking, he had listened - properly listened - to what Grace told him, and Boyd had managed to pick up some of the things she *hadn't* said. Over the past few months, Boyd had learnt more about Grace than he had in nearly ten years of knowing her, and while he knew it sounded corny, he was amazed by every different side of his friend.

\And in your eyes I see ribbons of colour  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"/

"Boyd?"

"Hmm?"

Grace smiled. She had watched his eyes become slightly unfocussed as his expression turned distant, and she wondered what he was thinking about. She knew it wasn't Luke, and she doubted it was Sarah; both of those ships had departed, never to return, so to speak. But Boyd's face looked serene, almost happy, as he day-dreamed, and Grace was reluctant to interrupt his musings, but if she had wanted dinner alone, she wouldn't have invited him along.

"You zoned out on me," she said.

Boyd raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Zoned, Grace? Is that a technical term?" he asked, trying to put his thoughts back in their separate boxes.

"Boyd, you wouldn't know a technical psychological term if it came up and bit you on the arse," Grace replied with a straight face, but he could see her eyes shining.

"Ouch." Boyd suppressed his laughter by taking a drink of wine, and took the opportunity to watch his companion over the rim of his glass.

\I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you/

"Are you going to tell me what's going through that mind of yours or shouldn't I ask?" Grace said eventually, when the silence just started to border on uncomfortable.

Boyd risked a smouldering look and a slight smirk. "I think I'd embarrass and scare you, Dr Foley."

His expression and words had the desired effect as Grace coloured magnificently, but she recovered quickly. "After almost a decade of being around you, Peter Boyd, not much would scare me."

"Embarrassing?"

"Too old."

"Never," Boyd replied earnestly.

Grace emptied the bottle of wine into their glasses. "So? Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" she asked, leaning on the table.

\I was afraid to let you in here  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
The walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground/

Boyd found his mouth was suddenly dry and he started to sweat. He wanted to tell Grace what was on his mind, but he was scared of what she might say. "It doesn't matter," he muttered eventually.

Grace reached across and laid her hand on his arm. "No, Peter, tell me. Please?"

"I…we've…." Boyd stopped and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You know me and words and talking, Grace. We don't get on. I'm more of an action man."

"I have noticed," she remarked dryly.

Boyd ignored her. "You want me to try, don't you?"

"You are trying, Boyd, yes."

"Grace," he whined.

"Boyd," she replied in the same tone of voice.

Boyd tried to glare at Grace, but it didn't work and he ended up laughing loudly. "Come on," he said, shaking his head. "Let's pay and leave before they throw us out.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Grace shivered at the change in temperature. "Since when did it get so cold out here?" she asked.

Instinctively, Boyd put his arm around her shoulders. "I told you we should have parked closer."

Grace opened her mouth to comment on their closeness, but then decided against it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the heat coming from Boyd's body was nice in more ways than one.

\Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are/

Boyd was surprised when Grace didn't pull away from him, but he wasn't about to complain. As he turned his head a little to look at the traffic as they crossed the road, he took a deep breath and ended up inhaling a lungful of Grace. The scent of her hair, the lingering perfume that clung to her clothes at the end of the day; the whole package was just 'Grace'. Boyd wouldn't have been able to separate the smells out if his life depended on it.

"Are we staying here all night?" Grace asked in amusement, her voice breaking through his reverie for the second time that evening.

"I was just thinking…."

"First time for everything."

"…Would you kick me in the balls if I kissed you?" Boyd finished.

\Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!/

Grace stared at him for a long time. "Not if you were serious," she replied quietly.

"I'm serious. Never been more serious about anything."

"Just one question," Grace said. "Why now? What's changed?"

"Why not now? And nothing's changed," Boyd replied, taking Grace by the hands. "I just opened my eyes." He frowned. "You're not surprised?"

"Boyd, I've wanted you to kiss me for…well, ever, it feels like at times."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Have I been that blind?"

Grace nodded. "But you can see now."

Boyd nodded back. "I can." Bending his head, he brushed Grace's lips, gently at first.

Grace managed to slide her hand around the back of his neck before she lost all ability to think coherently as Boyd put his hands on her waist and pulled her flush against his body. It was only the cry of 'get a room!' from some passing students that made them pull apart.

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion," Grace said in a husky voice, tracing Boyd's jaw with her finger.

"You don't think…?"

"Not right now I don't, no," she replied, smiling. "No thinking, Peter. Let's just…be."

Boyd smiled back. "I can do that. So, your place or mine?" he asked. Grace just laughed and shook her head, dragging him to his car.

\So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you/

In the early hours of the morning, Boyd lay on his side, gently stroking Grace's hair and watching the moonlight light up her features as it streamed through the open curtains. He had never seen anything more beautiful, and he tried to remember to tell her when she woke up. Shifting slightly so he could kiss Grace's forehead softly, Boyd then settled himself down into a more comfortable position to sleep. The last thought on his mind was that falling wasn't always a bad thing.

FIN


	29. Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Endgame, Boyd and Grace reminisce over their, and the team's, close calls over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to and including S8. Specific spoilers for S1 'A Simple Sacrifice', S5 'Cold Fusion', and S8 'Endgame'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
You got tears, making tracks  
I got tears, that are scared of the facts /

"You know, that drive to the hospital was the longest of my life," Grace said quietly. "After watching you get stabbed by Reese…."

"Oh God, I keep forgetting that," Boyd replied.

Grace smiled at him. "I know. I think there was only Mel that remembered."

Boyd sighed sadly. "She was good at things like that."

"She was." Grace squeezed his hand. "I still miss her as well."

"And Stella…I let them both down."

"We're not going over that again. Just…learn from your mistakes, or at least try to."

"I do try and I am trying, Grace," Boyd replied.

"I know that," she muttered.

Boyd ignored her. "Spence told me you were pretty insistent with the doctors and that you never corrected the assumption we were married."

Grace shrugged. "I didn't care, to be honest. I just had to see for myself that you were okay."

\Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box   
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes /

Boyd lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Grace's. "And I'm glad that when I opened my eyes, you were the first thing I saw."

"You remember?"

"I'm not likely to forget. You looked worse than I did."

"Charming," Grace remarked dryly.

"You did," Boyd replied. "Up to that point, I'd never seen you look so worried."

She sighed. "I know. And it wasn't the last time, was it? Mel, and then Spence."

\Running, down corridors through, automatic doors   
Got to get to you, got to see this through   
First night of your life, curled up on your own   
Looking at you now, you would never know /

"I never want to be in that position again," Boyd stated firmly, a catch in his voice. "Mel was…. But Spence…."

"Oh, God, we're a pair," Grace said, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "I forget sometimes that you were there with Spence. You went with him to the hospital." She shook her head. "I don't know why I forget that. "I remember seeing you, covered in blood…I thought it was yours."

Boyd nodded, recalling the look on Grace's face as she burst into the waiting room. Once he had reassured her he was fine, he then had to explain all the crimson stains were Spence's. Boyd never forgot how Grace crumpled against him, their arms going around each other as they both sought reassurance from one another.

"And now…," Boyd started, but his voice failed him.

He had saved Grace, but lost Linda, the police chiefs were at a loss what to do with him. Until they decided, Boyd had glued himself to Grace's side, snapping at anyone who suggested he might want to leave, even if the suggestion came in the form of an order from the head nurse. Boyd ignored everyone, refusing to leave Grace again, and when those who wanted him out of the way turned to her for help, she would simply shake her head and grip his hand tighter, the message clear: I want him to stay.

\You got wires, going in   
You got wires, coming out of your skin   
There's dry blood, on your wrist   
Your dry blood on my fingertip /

"And here we are again," Grace said, looking at Boyd's distant expression. "It's becoming something of a habit."

"One I'd happily break, Grace," Boyd admitted. "Being a regular at a hospital isn't a good thing."

"No, but it seems to be a hazard of the job."

"I wonder if other units have such a high casualty rate," Boyd mused.

Grace smiled. "Probably not. But then again, we are the envy of the Met in almost every way, why not that way as well?"

"You, Dr Foley, are far too cheerful."

"Thank you."

Boyd shifted in his chair. "Grace, there's something I want to say but you know me and words and talking…."

"Don't like each other. I know," Grace replied, nodding.

"I'm not leaving. At all. Only if you want me to. When you get out of here…." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter. Until you say the word, I'm not going anywhere."

"At all?" Grace asked, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading from the inside out.

Boyd smiled gently. "At all," he repeated. Grace tried to reach for his cheek, but he stopped her. "You'll pull your drip out and then the nurses will shout at me even more."

Grace patted her bed. "You'll have to come here then, won't you?"

Boyd shook his head and clambered next to her. "The things I do for you…."

"More like the things I do for you." Before she settled against his shoulder, their gazes locked.

\I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes   
You'll be alright   
I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes   
You'll be alright /

Boyd bent his head and kissed Grace's forehead, then each of her closed eyes. "Get some sleep."

Prodding her new pillow a little to make it more comfortable, Grace nodded. "I intend to."

FIN


	30. I Finally Found Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Grace reflect, separately, on their relationship while getting ready for a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I finally found someone  
That knocks me off my feet/

Boyd looked into the mirror as he did his bowtie. Normally he wasn't one for penguin outfits but this was a special occasion. Not that he was sure what the occasion was; if he asked, Grace would probably tell him, but that option wasn't without drawbacks. For one, she'd harangue him for the next week or so about him not listening to her. And two, she'd lecture for hours about the importance of dates, times, places, etc, etc, etc.

If it wasn't Grace, Boyd would have snapped long ago, but there was just something about her…. He shrugged. He felt after Joe disappeared that he would never be happy again, but Grace cured him of that notion. It hadn't been easy; in fact, it had been a long road, and a very bumpy one at that. But it had been worth the mileage and the expense in tyres. Boyd grunted to himself. He'd better not share that analogy with Grace either.

\I finally found the one  
That makes me feel complete/

Grace looked in the mirror as she put her earrings in, trying to keep her hands away from the material of her dress. She had smooth it down that many times, she was certain Boyd would be able to see the fingerprints on it. Although if he *did* notice something like that, he obviously wasn't paying attention to the right things. Not that Grace expected anything different; after all, it was Boyd. Attention, at times and with certain things, was not his strong suit.

But she didn't mind. His flaws were numerous and Grace knew them all, but that didn't change the way she felt about him at all. They had travelled far together, and survived many tough conditions, and to the surprise of them both, they were still together. As she checked her reflection again, Grace smiled. There was no occasion for their night out, but she wondered if Boyd had realised that. If he behaved himself, she would put him out of his misery when she arrived at the restaurant. Grace chuckled to herself as she imagined Boyd stomping around his house trying to work out what special day he had forgotten. It was cruel, yes, but if he asked, Grace would simply blame Frankie.

\It started over coffee  
We started out as friends  
It is funny how from simple things  
The best things begin/

Boyd smiled good-naturedly at the cab driver's cheeky comments, but if it had been anyone else other than Spence, he would have probably given them a black eye as a tip. He let the younger man ramble as they drove to the restaurant, Boyd's mind running over the early days in his and Grace's relationship. It was something he never expected, yet everyone else could see it, and when he finally could, he wondered how he had managed to remain blind for so long.

\This time is different  
It is all because of you  
It is better than it has ever been  
Because we can talk it through/

Grace blushed when Mel picked her up, the younger woman's genuine compliments taking her completely by surprise. They chatted as Mel drove Grace to the restaurant, but the profiler was thinking about something else entirely. So many failed relationships littered her past, some brief, some longer, but all ending in her heart being broken. It was strange, but Grace had always assumed that Boyd would be the one to shatter her heart and soul completely, if given the chance. She couldn't have been more wrong. He had shown her a side of him she never knew existed. He had taken her heart and put it back together, piece by piece, showering each part with more love and affection than she had ever known. Even now, Boyd's tenderness still took Grace's breath away.

\My favourite line  
Was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It is all you have to say  
To take my breath away  
This is it  
Oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life/

Boyd stepped into the restaurant and shivered slightly to rid himself of the chill the weather outside had given him. As the waiter showed him to the table he had reserved, Boyd ignored the looks he was receiving from the others in the room. Though he was going to seed a little in his old age, Boyd knew he still cut an impressive figure, especially in a tuxedo, but the only person he wanted to impress was the lady in his life.

As Boyd settled himself down to wait, he wondered what had made Grace agree to his proposition, that they give a relationship a try. Maybe it was the fact he had used the old fashioned term 'walking out'; maybe it was the fact he had shuffled his feet like a nervous schoolboy. Or maybe it was just because he was sincere. Whatever the reason, Boyd didn't really care. Grace had said yes; that was all that mattered.

\I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
Because whatever I do  
It has just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone/

Grace looked hassled as she rushed through the restaurant door, her head scanning the room quickly until she found the face she was looking for. As she approached the table, Boyd stood and tried not to let his jaw drop to the floor.

\Did I keep you waiting?/

Boyd smiled. Grace always asked him that, even if she knew she had, and he always gave the same answer.

\I did not mind/

Grace ducked her head.

\I apologize/

Not caring they were in a very public place, Boyd reached across the table and put his finger under her chin, gently lifting it. Looking into Grace's eyes, letting her know his words were sincere, he said what was really in his heart.

\Baby that is fine  
I will wait forever  
Just to know you are mine/

Grace blushed and finally sat down, her hand resting on the table, and Boyd covered it gently with his.

\I love your hair/

Grace blushed even more, obviously not used to compliments, especially from him, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

\Are you sure it looks right?/

Boyd smiled, loving her uncertainty, her insecurity over how she looked. In his eyes, she always looked beautiful, whether it was dressed up to the nines or all tousled and sleepy first thing in the morning.

\I love what you wear/

The waiter came and went and neither of them noticed. The room could have melted away, the noise of the restaurant silenced by their love for each other, and they wouldn't have noticed. Grace stared into Boyd's eyes, searching for any hint of a lie, even though she knew she wouldn't find any.

\Isn't it too tight?/

Boyd almost laughed. He was a bloke; there was no such thing, especially not with a figure like Grace's. Smiling, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle tenderly.

\You are exceptional  
I can't wait for the rest of my life/

His words hung in the air between them and Boyd suddenly found himself feeling nervous. Grace stared at him for a while before smiling and squeezing his hand. Then she leant across the table to whisper to him.

"I have an idea, why don't we forget about the meal and see how long it takes you to figure out this dress?"

Boyd was shocked by her words but he recovered quickly. "I think that's one of the best ideas you've ever had. Shall we?"

FIN


	31. Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little truth sharing on a cold winter's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: All lyrics used belong to Bryan Adams. Spoilers: Hmm, up to and including S4 with this one, I think, but with spoilers for S5 'Straw Dog'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\The biggest lie you ever told/

Grace stared at Boyd. "Why do you have to start with such a hard one?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm awkward. I thought you knew that?"

"I did," she admitted. "Still…."

Boyd sipped his wine and waited for a few moments. "Well?"

Grace sighed. "I've never been married. And I don't have kids. I started wearing this ring…." She held her hand up. "…To keep people from harassing me. Problem is, with a lie like that, once it's told, there's no going back."

"Bloody hell, Grace," Boyd said finally. "That is one hell of a secret."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled back at him. "You asked."

"Wait…are you telling me the truth?" he demanded to know.

Grace struggled to keep a straight face before laughing. "No, darling. *That* was the biggest lie I've ever told."

Boyd mock scowled. "I'll get you for that."

"Whenever you feel brave enough, I'll be right here," Grace replied sweetly. "My turn."

\Your deepest fear about growing old/

Boyd gave a dry laugh. "I have no fears about that, Grace. After all, I'm doing it right now, aren't I?"

Grace stretched her arm out and caressed his face. "You're not old, Peter. Well, not as old as I am."

"You wear the age better though," he replied, kissing her hand. "I suppose…it's growing old alone. Being alive without being able to live; having to depend on others for everything."

"Well, I can't help with that, but at least you won't be alone."

"Is that a promise?" Boyd asked.

Grace smiled and nodded. "It's a promise."

Boyd leant over and kissed her. "Good. Now then…."

\The longest night you ever spent/

Grace looked at him incredulously. "Do you even have to ask?"

But Boyd looked just as surprised by her question as she did by his. "Yes."

"When you were stabbed by Reese Dickson," she replied, shaking her head a little.

Boyd's expression of astonishment grew stronger. "Really?"

Grace smiled. "Really. I'm not one for pacing, otherwise there would have been a very deep groove in the hospital's waiting room floor. But I did manage to completely ruin the nails on my right hand."

"You were so worried about me?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I…." Boyd took a deep breath. "I never realised."

Grace smiled again. "I know."

"Alright, your turn."

\The angriest letter you never sent/

Boyd sighed, his gaze growing distant. "After Joe disappeared, my relationship with Mary, my wife, just disintegrated, and neither of us tried very hard to stop it from happening." He sighed again. "She never told me she wanted a divorce; I came home one day from work to find she had moved all of her things out, and left a letter from her solicitor on the kitchen table. The reasons she cited for wanting a separation were exaggerated, and I lost my temper. Of course, I didn't know where she was, so I wrote everything down, intent on giving it to her the next time I saw her." He shrugged and sipped his drink. "Needless to say, I never gave the letter to her."

Grace just squeezed his hand and decided not to pursue the matter any further. "Your turn."

\The boy you swore you'd never leave/

Grace smiled. "It was a long, long time ago. I was at university when I met him, and I thought he was the most charming, charismatic, kind, sensitive man I had ever met."

"What happened?" Boyd asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Grace shrugged. "What normally happens when it's your first love. You don't want to leave them, but one day you find out they're not the person you thought they were. Once you discover that, there's no going back."

\The one you kissed on New Year's Eve/

Boyd shook his head. "There have been a lot of them, Grace. Which one in particular were you thinking of?"

"I don't know. Last year's," Grace said, picking one at random.

To her amazement and amusement, Boyd actually blushed. "Can I decline to answer?"

"No."

"Damn." He drained his glass and quickly refilled it. "Alright. But this was before you and I got together, and I'd had a lot to drink at the party, and…."

"Boyd," Grace said rather sharply. "Get on with it!"

"Frankie."

Grace frowned, not understanding his single word answer straight away. Then her eyes widened and she laughed a little. "Frankie? You kissed *Frankie*?"

"You don't have to say it like that," Boyd protested.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Grace looked amused. "Does she remember?"

Boyd shrugged. "I don't know. It's not something we've discussed."

"I wonder why," Grace murmured dryly.

\The sweetest dream you had last night/

Grace blushed deeply. "Can I decline to answer?" she asked, repeating Boyd's words.

He grinned, clearly enjoying himself. "No."

"It isn't what you think," Grace replied rather tartly.

"And what do I think?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Grace held her glass out to him. "Fill me up."

Boyd raised his eyebrows but picked up the bottle and tipped it until her glass was full of ruby liquid. "Well?"

She sighed. "It was nothing special, but…. We were in bed. It was raining outside. We were just…cuddled up, that was all. And…you said you loved me. That was it."

"Don't I tell you enough?" Boyd asked, worried.

"That's not it at all," Grace assured him. "It's just that the feeling of contentment was…a little overwhelming."

Leaning across, Boyd kissed her tenderly but firmly. "I *do* love you. I hope you know that."

Grace caressed his cheek, then ran her fingers through his hair. "Of course I do."

\Your darkest hour/

Boyd's face fell and he grew somewhat melancholy. "Coming home and finding my son had run away. He'd done it before; I lost count of how many times a police car had brought him back. But this time I just *knew* it was different. I knew…." He swallowed thickly. "I knew Joe wouldn't be coming back. Then having to try and explain my gut instinct to Mary…." He shrugged. "It wasn't pretty."

Grace ran her hand through his hair again, drawing his head down to her shoulder so she could comfort him for a moment.

\Your hardest fight/

Sensing a change in her demeanour, Boyd sat up and encouraged her to switch positions. Once she laid her head on his shoulder, his kissed her hair. "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to."

He nodded in understanding. "I'm listening."

As succinctly as she could, Grace told him about Harry Taylor, about how she fell in love with him, ended up pregnant, and then found out he was married with children. "I had to fight hard for my sanity and my peace of mind afterwards," she admitted quietly.

Because he couldn't think of anything else to say, Boyd simply murmured, "Oh, Grace," and held her closer.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\I wanna know you  
Like I know myself  
I'm waiting for you  
There ain't no one else  
Talk to me, baby  
Scream and shout  
I wanna know you  
Inside out  
I wanna dig down deep  
I wanna lose some sleep  
I wanna scream and shout  
I wanna know you inside out  
I wanna take my time  
I wanna know your mind  
You know there ain't no doubt  
I wanna know you inside out/

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\The saddest song you ever heard/

Grace buried her face into Boyd's shirt. "Why do you always ask the hard questions?"

He stared at her head in surprise. "That's a hard one?"

"Well, no, but…you'll laugh at me."

"I won't. At least not this time."

Grace sighed, the wine making short work of her defensive system. "Alright. It's 'Do They Know It's Christmas?'"

Boyd blinked. "Band Aid?"

She nodded. "I know, I know, but every time I hear it, I feel like crying."

"I-" He cleared his throat. "I know what you mean. Really, I do."

\The most you said with just one word/

"You," Boyd replied.

"Very good. Now are you going to explain that to me?" Grace asked.

He laughed. "You asked me if there was anyone special in my life, remember? Anyone who I couldn't live without…anyone I loved. And I replied 'you'."

Grace nodded. "I remember. How could I forget? That was how we got together."

\The loneliest prayer you ever prayed/

"Believe it or not, our first case as a unit, when we almost lost Mel," Grace replied. "I prayed it would never happen again, and so far, my prayers have been answered. But praying, I think it a lonely act anyway."

"You get any arguments from me about that."

\The truest vow you ever made/

"That one's easy," Boyd replied, looking into Grace's eyes. "When I said I'd never leave you."

She gave a small cry and kissed him.

\What makes you laugh, what makes you cry/

Grace smiled slyly. "You and you."

\What makes you mad, what gets you by/

Boyd laughed loudly. "Another easy one. Work, and whisky. Oh, and you."

"For getting you mad or getting you by?" Grace asked in an amused tone.

"If I say both, you'll hit me, so…." He schooled his expression into one of seriousness. "Getting me by, of course."

\Your highest high, your lowest low/

Grace smiled. "My birthdays during my time in the unit count as one big high. Like when you loaned me that clock."

"Which I still haven't got back," Boyd murmured.

"And you all gave me lovely presents, like a scarf and perfume, and you said that I wasn't allowed to leave." Grace's smiled grew. "If I remember rightly, you threatened to lock me in my office and leave me there if I even thought about leaving the unit for good."

Boyd just nodded. "Damn right. You're not going anywhere."

"As for the low…I think we've already covered it."

\These are the things I want to know  
I wanna know your soul  
I wanna lose control  
Come on and let it out  
I wanna know you inside out/

Boyd sighed as he settled his lips against Grace's hair and breathed in her scent. "You do. You always have; I think you always will."

FIN


	32. Just Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Snow Patrol. Spoilers: S5, 'Straw Dog'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative look at the end of Straw Dogs . This story is set just after Boyd does his heroic/stupid rescuing of Grace from Charles.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd watched as the medics worked on reviving the boy, but the pain was too raw for him, and he turned around. Yet his hand automatically found its way to Grace's shoulder, comforting and reassuring her as much as he dared. The sound of her shaky voice calling back to him gave him the strength to call Charles' bluff.

"Come on, Grace, let's get you out of here," Boyd said in a hoarse voice, looking at the young man on the bed. "He'll be alright."

"I know." Grace's voice was still trembling, as was she, and Boyd turned, placing his other hand on her opposite shoulder.

"Come on," he repeated, leading her from the room. He moved his body so he could shield her from the sight of Charles' body. Even though he was a murderer, and quite possibly psychotic, he had still been Grace's friend and Boyd refused to put her through any more anguish.

He guided her gently into his car, but not before putting his overcoat around her shoulders. Once she was settled, Boyd climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away. They didn't speak at all on the drive to Grace's house; Boyd kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking sideways to check she was alright. But all Grace did was stare out of the window, unseeing to all that passed them by.

Even when they reached Grace's house, she still didn't speak, and Boyd began to worry. "Do you have a spare key?" he asked. She nodded and pointed to a gap in the front door step. Boyd unlocked the door and guided Grace inside. "Do you want me to call Eve? Or Stella?"

"No," Grace replied, her voice so quiet Boyd hardly heard her.

"Alright." Boyd would have been happier if she had said yes; offering comfort wasn't something that came easy to him, but for her, he was willing to try. "Do you want some tea? Or…?"

"I need to lie down," Grace interrupted him.

Boyd nodded slowly. "Okay…."

"Upstairs." Without warning, Grace walked back down the hall and headed to her bedroom.

Boyd stood slightly dumbfounded, then, slightly undecided as to what he should do, he closed the front door and followed Grace upstairs to make sure she was alright. He found her sat on the edge of her bed shivering, his coat pooled around her. Hesitantly, Boyd sat beside her and pulled his coat up around her shoulders.

"Get some rest, Grace," he said, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Grace turned quickly, surprising him as she grabbed his jacket sleeve, her eyes dark with pain, yet pleading at the same time.

\I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be okay and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand /

Boyd frowned a little, then his eyes widened, then he frowned again, as his mind processed what was Grace was trying to say to him. He had never been great at understanding people, Grace in particular, and right now he was having more trouble than normal. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay, but he had no idea how to help her.

But then he looked at her face, the anguish in her eyes, and knew he couldn't refuse her request. He took her hand gently in both of his and just held it for a while. Boyd never spoke; just kept his mouth shut and let her draw strength from him.

\Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love /

Slowly, carefully, so that he didn't overstep any boundaries, Boyd lifted Grace's hand to his cheek and pressed it to his skin. Her eyes flickered to hers, showing surprise and uncertainty, which slowly gave way to gratitude, then something that Boyd wasn't expecting. It was so raw, so pure, so obvious; he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. The love that shone from Grace overwhelmed Boyd, and suddenly he wondered who was drawing strength from whom.

Words were no longer necessary; Boyd could tell they would only make matters worse, anyway. Grace then tugged his hand slightly, and pulled it until her lips touched the back of his hand.

\It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For God's sake, dear/

A sudden, clear revelation came to Boyd, so simple, yet so profound. He smiled and let go of Grace's hand, ignoring her confused expression. He slipped his suit jacket off, as it was warm in Grace's house, though she didn't seem to notice the temperature as she was still shivering. Aware it was an incredibly bold move, even for Boyd, he walked around the other side of the bed, kicked his shoes off, and sat down, leaning against the head. Then, deciding he wasn't comfortable like that, he just lay down, ignoring Grace's shocked expression.

Turning, Boyd let a rare moment of feeling show in his eyes. He held his hand out to Grace, letting her make the next move, and she never hesitated before taking it.

\Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in /

Boyd consciously held his breath as Grace lay down beside him, gently sliding a hand over his stomach so she could hold him. Her head settled on his shoulder and he felt her sigh in almost contented. Boyd could only guess what she was going through, what with the recent treachery of Charles Hoyle, and the older, but more painful, betrayal of Harry Taylor. Carefully, he closed his arms around her, settling his cheek against her hair.

\I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
It's all I want/

Slowly, steadily, a wet patch began to grow on the fabric as Grace started to cry quietly, and Boyd simply held her. There would be plenty of time for talking, but later.

FIN


	33. All For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate look at the episode above, where Boyd has a revelation and decides he doesn't want Grace to leave…ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics used belong to Bryan Adams. The lyrics can be read as Boyd's thoughts and/or feelings. Spoilers: S6, 'Double Bind'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd simply stared, his face a mask of horror and shock, his expression injured, his eyes shining with anger. A simple conversation had turned into a fight with poisoned barbs and he couldn't see how it had happened. But explaining the situation was not the first thing on his mind; he swallowed, then filled his mouth with venom, his tongue coiled like a whip ready to lash out. Grace knew nothing. For all her qualifications, for all her smarts, she didn't know the truth, and the truth was she was wrong. If he, Boyd, was unloved, depressed and repressed as Grace had so succinctly pointed out, then how had he maintained a marriage for all those years? Why had Jess Worrell continued a relationship with him for so long, and, even years later when they were reunited, did Boyd feel if he had asked, they could have rekindled things? Why had the team stayed together even though he had bent and broken the rules more times than he could count?

\When it's love you give  
I'll be your man of good faith  
Then in love you'll live  
I'll make a stand, I won't break  
I'll be the rock you can build on  
Be there when you're old  
To have and to hold/

No, Grace was wrong, and Boyd was ready for telling her that when she suddenly stood, unshed tears glistening like tiny jewels in the corners of her eyes, and she all but fled from his office. Boyd could only stare, surprised at her retreat, and incensed that he had been robbed of his chance to put her right. She had torn strips off him and now she was running away. Outside in the squad room, he could see Spencer and Stella looking surprised and confused, then as the DC watched Grace's rapidly vanishing back, the DI turned in Boyd's direction. Whether Spencer could see him or not, Boyd didn't know, but the younger man's accusatory glare was enough for Boyd. According to the rest of the team, especially Spencer, it was always his fault. Whatever went wrong, Boyd was to blame; even when he was a victim, he was still in the wrong. And now Grace had gone, left the office, quite possibly never to return, and the team would certainly make Boyd pay for her absence.

\When there's love inside  
I swear I'll always be strong  
Then there's a reason why  
I'll prove to you we belong  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain  
From the hurt and the pain/

The realisation hit Boyd like the proverbial slap in the face. Grace had just walked out of the office - walked out on the team, on *him* - and he didn't know if she was going to come back. That, Boyd decided, was the killer; Grace leaving he could understand and accept, in moderation, but the fact he didn't *know* whether she would come back or not made his blood run cold. Sweat began to run down his skin, under his shirt, and his heart rate quickened. Why was he feeling this way? Of course he cared about Grace, but not enough for the lack of her presence to affect him in such a way…was it possible he was missing something? Boyd, the great detective, thorn in the Met's side…when he wasn't their shining superstar.

\Let's make it all for one  
And all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
Cos when it's all for one  
It's one for all  
When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one  
And all for love/

Instinctively, Boyd looked to his right, Grace's darkly empty office glaring back at him. It looked no different then when she simply hadn't arrived for work yet, or when she was taking time off. But it *felt* different. It felt…wrong, for the want of a better word. It did not feel right, and Boyd pulled a face, swallowing as he did so. His expression grew into one of distaste; the poison he had so carefully conserved in his mouth had turned against him, tasting like ash and emptiness, and bitter disappointment in himself.

They say lightning never strikes the same place twice, but Boyd felt he was being buried beneath the bolts as he started to shake. As far as revelations went, he had never suffered one so profoundly intense, one that made him shiver and ache, and *wish*, whole-heartedly, that he could go backwards in time. Boyd knew why he was disappointed in himself; knew it like he knew the back of his hand or the precise colour of Grace's eyes. He was a coward, pure and simple. He had been living a lie for so long he didn't know how to let go of it, and now he was paying the extortionate price for his inadequacy.

\When it's love you make  
I'll be the fire in your night  
Then it's love you take  
I'll defend, I will fight  
I'll be there when you need me  
When honour's at stake  
This vow I will make/

The movement was so swift, Boyd even startled himself as he ran from his office, taking the side door out so it would take Spencer and Stella quite a while to realise he had gone. He jogged down the corridors, bursting out into the car park much to the surprise of several policemen, but Boyd paid them no notice. His attention was fixed on Grace's car, still parked in its spot, and the profiler was nowhere in sight. Boyd screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to be calm; the urge to punch something - or someone - and to scream and shout at the top of his voice was almost too much. He didn't know where she was, where she could be heading…he didn't know anything. Except a gaping black hole had opened up in his soul and it was sucking him into it. Boyd was quickly losing himself to despair, and he was ready for giving into it when inspiration struck.

Boyd headed out of the car park like a man possessed, his feet pounding on the wet pavement as he ran. The rain was coming down like pellets in sheets. It stung at his eyes and ran freely under the collar of his shirt, down his back. He knew how he must have looked running down the streets in nothing but his shirt, his jacket and coat left long forgotten in his office. But he was desperate; it was the only word to describe Boyd at that precise moment in time.

Not knowing why, Boyd turned into the park. It was almost deserted, which was no great surprise. The weather was horrendous, the downpours strong enough to wash people off their feet, but Boyd kept running. Then, up ahead, he saw a figure, dressed in dark, lightened by the sheen of misty rain, but familiar all the same.

*"GRACE!"* he bellowed as loudly as his tired lungs would allow.

The figure's step faltered and slowly, they turned. Even through the rain, even from that distance, Boyd could see Grace's dark blue eyes shining brightly. She didn't reply, but she didn't walk away either.

Boyd slowed to a stop, his warm pants of breath mingling quickly with the light fog that was surrounding them. Suddenly he didn't know what to say or do, but he wasn't about to let silence or inaction ruin things any more than he himself had already done.

\Don't lay our love to rest  
Cos we could stand up to the test  
We got everything and more than we had planned  
More than the rivers that run the land  
We've got it all in our hands/

"Just hear me out," Boyd started. "I can't apologise because I don't know what the argument was about. I know I must have said something to upset you, I just don't know what. I…" He ran his hand through his sodden hair, flinging water droplets everywhere. "Christ, you *should* know I never mean to hurt you but…you don't, do you? Because it's something I *keep* doing. Grace, I…I've been all kinds of a fool…and a coward."

For the first time, Grace's expression shifted, a set of small creases appearing between her eyes. "A coward? How?" Then her eyes widened. "No. No, it's not possible. If you are a coward, that would mean…."

"I love you."

It wasn't meant to be that way…Boyd never meant to blurt out the most important thing in his head in such a manner. It just…happened. Grace continued to stare at him, not in the way he hoped.

"Yes. That is what I thought." She shook her head sadly. "Why do men hurt the thing they love? And I don't mean men as in males, before you ask. Just…humans."

"I don't know," Boyd replied honestly, his lined face open and almost boyish. "I think it's because it's easier than admitting the truth. Hurt before get hurt. It's stupid, but I hope…even someone like me can learn from our mistakes." Tentatively, he took a step forwards. "At least let me try, Grace, please."

\When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
When there's someone that you want  
When there's someone that you need  
Let's make it all for one  
And all for love/

Even from her distance from Boyd, and even through the rain, she could see tears beginning to spill over his eyes and down his cheeks. And even though Grace's heart began to splinter and melt, she knew his genuine display of regret just wasn't enough to simply wash away over six years worth of pain.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and turned blindly away.

For a second, Boyd just stood as though his feet were rooted to the spot, staring once more in shock and horror. But he had come this far already; he was not about to let her just walk away again so easily.

Willing his feet to move, Boyd broke into a sprint, catching up to Grace in a short amount of time. Grabbing her wrist gently, he turned her around, cupped her cheek and kissed her, roughly, passionately, sincerely. Grace only struggled briefly before she allowed herself to just *feel*. And what she felt was love, a love so profound it made her knees weak. Well, perhaps that was just the kiss itself, but Grace preferred to think she was past all that.

When Boyd pulled away, his eyes were glittering with emotions. "I'm sorry. I'll…go."

"No."

Boyd had hardly turned away when Grace spoke. "No?"

She smiled and slipped her hand into his. "No. I just…. Wow. What a surprise." Then Grace looked at him properly. "You're wet."

"Yes. It's raining. Didn't you notice?" Boyd replied, half annoyed, half amused.

She ducked her head. "Actually, no, not really. I was…very angry with you."

Boyd brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Kiss me again and I'll think about forgiving you."

"Really?"

Grace nodded. "Then I think we'd better get you out of those clothes. I don't want you ill."

"I like that idea," Boyd replied with a grin before pulling her towards him again.

In the middle of the park, in the down pouring rain, against the uniform grey background, Boyd slid his hands around Grace's waist, noting the curves beneath her clothes as his fingers worked their way around to the small of her back. Grace lifted her arms, her fingers running through his short silver hair, gripping his head and pulling it down. As their lips met, the old cliché of the world fading away until there was just the two of them was the only thing either of them could think of to describe their situation. Until they stopped thinking.

\Now it's all for one  
And all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
Cos when it's all for one  
It's one for all/

FIN


End file.
